Moon Lovers
by Daoine
Summary: Please follow the story under title: Moon Tower: Scarlet Heart Ryeo I've updated and edited the story under that title. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Present Day

Seoul Korea

Gallery

"I heard the Goryeo Expo has exceeded expectations." Baekah stated as he gazed over at Jun So. "Did they finally convince you to come back?"

"Not for long." He casually commented.

"Are you feeling restless again?" Concern in Baekah's voice. "It's been a year since the accident, hyung. How are you doing? Do you still have the dreams?"

Jun So's eyes narrowed as a young woman appeared ahead of them at the entrance of the Goryeo gallery. Her porcelain profile so familiar he felt his chest tighten. Why do I feel like I know her? He followed behind as she strode ahead.

"Hyung?"

Baekah tried to get his cousin's attention as the So faced the ceremony ritual at the entrance. He closed his eyes as male voices and the clank of steel on steel flooded his memory. _**"You. You're the 4th prince." Aguish filled him as his father shouted for his brother. A forest, he's holding her tight against him as her tear stained faced looked up at him in fear. He hears a man say "she's an innocent girl. let her go." "I don't want to." Jun So opened his eyes searching for her. "She belongs to me" "My person." Each phrase a vow. He saw the startled look on her face when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her slender body close to his.**_

 _ **"Do you remember? I said before, right? You're mine. Whether it was then or now, or the moment you touched my face, I made up my mind, I will make you mine. Brace yourself from now on I will never let you go."**_

She slowly moved from one painting to another until she halted before a stark drawing of Gwangjong facing the entrance of the palace. As though in a trance, they both stood facing the drawing. Surprised, he watched as she covered her mouth, emitting a choked sob, then crying out in a low, trembling voice, "I'm sorry. I left you there all alone, I'm sorry." Her sobs filled the room as she fell to her knees, So reached out to catch her onto to be shocked as the memories flooded in, the moment of his death hit him as he got sucked into a grey stillness of the palace courtyard, staring into his own eyes.

 _ **"If we are not from the same world I will find you, my Soo."**_

Pain washed over Jun So as the memories of Goryeo, loving her and losing her due to his blind jealousy, poured into him. Without her there was no life. Tears slid down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the woman's shaking body, pulling her close to him, determined to never let her go again. "Hae Soo. Soo-ya. I'll never let you go again." He whispered as she fainted against his chest.

The walls of the gallery started to fade as blackness filled her vision. "Soo-ya!" Someone was holding her, shaking her. Am I back in the courtyard? His voice. Where am I? "Hae Soo!" Ha Jin moaned softly as she opened her eyes to see the Goryeo paintings on the wall. Wook's of her with him while he carried Myung Hee on his back and of him catching her hand in the snow. Baek Ah's drawings were of So and the other princes. Blinking back the tears, she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Should we call an ambulance?" A male voice inquired with concern.

She shook her head as she burrowed her face in his neck. "No." Jun-so replied as he helped her stand up. Raising her head, she clutched his jacket, meeting his eyes. Those eyes which held such sorrow within them now. She gulped back a sob as she searched his face. Slowly, she touched the scar, tracing the edges around his right eye. A hand span. "How?"

The memory of their last few days in the palace together came rushing back. She remembered her wish that afternoon by the lake near their tree. _"If we had met in another world and at another time, I was thinking how great that would have been. If only that could be I wouldn't fear anything. I could freely...truly, I could freely love you all I wanted."_

"I warned you. I will never let you go, Hae Soo." So stated as he stood up, pulling her with him and into his embrace. "You are mine. You will always be my person, Soo-ya."

Ha Jin smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling the familiar heat of him pressed against her. "Yes." A sigh of contentment spilled out of her as she hugged him to her.

"Please forgive me, Soo." He whispered as he held her in his arms. "I love you."

"Don't you ever forget it." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his mouth found hers. Ha Jin attempted to pull out of his embrace, blushing as she heard a cough from the doorway. Peering over his shoulder, she squinted at the two familiar men her eyes going wide. Ji Mong? Baek Ah? Am I dreaming again?

"It's not like you to kiss a stranger, hyung." Baek ah grinned at So as he turned around to face the two men standing in the entrance, her hand tightly gripped in his. "Oww. Oww." Ha Jin laughed as So awkwardly relaxed his grip but didn't release her hand.

"I'm sorry, Baek ah, can you find a ride back to the office?" Jun-so said impatiently as he tugged Ha Jin after him.

"Yes." His cousin said in confusion, "but you owe me an explanation."

"It's a long, complicated story. She's someone I thought I lost a long time ago." So answered his cousin. "I don't plan on losing her again."

Jin flushed, gripping So's hand. "I'm apologize. I didn't mean to cause a problem." She smiled wanly at Baek ah, then hissed under breath. "Wanja-nim!"

"How do you know my cousin?" Curiosity getting the better of the man as he grinned down at Hajin. "I.." She turned back to So, giving him a look for help.

"It's a long story, Baekah." So coughed as he caught Hajin's hand in his again. So noticed as the curator pushed him glasses up wthe bridge of his nose, his eyes hooded. So turned to the modern-day Ji Mong as the man gave him an enigmatical smile. _**If you long for someone too much, you will become like me.**_ Thoughts of the other life as Wang So pasted through Jun So as he scrutinized the curator suspiciously. The rabbit always has more than just one escape route. What are you up to, Ji Mong?

Jun-so stopped in front of Ji Mong's new incarnation. "I won't be able to keep our meeting today. Please call my secretary and reschedule."

Present day

Six Months later

Ha Jin bit her lip as family and friends popped in out of the bride's chamber. Her little sister fluffed the hem of Jin's gown. "You look incredible today, Unnie." Ha Min gushed. "I can't believe you are getting married to the man who saved you from drowning. So-ya is the best."

"Jin-a, you are so beautiful." Her mother dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief handed to her by her husband. "Our girl is getting married!" She sniffled to her husband. "She's finally getting married."

"Please don't cry, umma." Jin begged as her mother hugged her. Ha Min rolled her eyes at Jin over their mother's shoulder.

"I better get your mother to her seat while I still can." Her father grumped affectionately. "I'm happy for you, Ha Jin. He's a good man, our son-in-law." He turned on his youngest daughter, "Now, to get you married off."

"Appa!" Ha Min yelled as she followed after them.

Baek ah opened the door, followed by Jun-so's younger brother, Jung. "We came to kiss the bride before the groom gets here." Jung teased her as he brushed a kiss across her blushing cheek.

"Jung!" Jin laughed as him as Baek ah playfully batted his cousin out of the way. "You are in the way, Jung-a. I have to get pictures of the bride."

"Your mother's as prune faced as ever." Eun commented to Jung as he strode into the room, engrossed in a game on his phone, then put the phone down as he caught sight of Jin in white silk. "Wow, you could marry me, Jin-a."

She giggled, "No, your girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"Well, it's for the best. Hyung would kill me." Eun shivered at the thought, gave her a peck on her cheek then returned to his game. "Soon-a is waiting for me, I better get to my seat."

Ha Min peeked around the corner of the door. "The groom is on his way." Her eyes danced with delight. "Are you ready, Unnie?"

Jin got to her feet as Min handed her the bouquet. "I've been ready for a long time." She sighed, giddy as Jun-so walked into the room. She gave herself a small pinch as So approached her dressed in black. He grinned down at her as his hand caressing her cheek. If this is a dream, please don't wake me up, she prayed. "We're getting married." Jin whispered in awe.

"Hyung, that must wait until after the wedding." Baek ah complained. "The guests are waiting."

Present Day

Jin laid her head on her husband's chest as they lay on their bed. "Why is this happening again?" She wiped the tears away. So made soothing noises as he held her close. Anger seethed through him at the possible diagnosis. "I don't want to leave you, So. I'm sorry!" Jin sobbed weakly.

"It will be all right." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise you. I won't lose you."

Sitting up, Jin hiccupped as So handed her a tissue from the box on the table next to the bed. She blew her nose, then laughed. "I'm a mess."

"A beautiful mess." So smiled sweetly up at her. He tenderly caressed her tear stained cheeks, pulling her down into his arms to kiss her. Jin sank into his warmth, loving the feel of his heated flesh against her. "How do you feel tonight?" So's low voice making her quiver as he nipped her ear, his hot mouth finding her pulse point at the base of her neck. She answered back with a moan as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her under him.

"I remember in Goryeo you told me that if I missed her enough I would become like you." So refused to budge as Ji Mong cryptically dodged his inquires, pretending not to understand. "I know you, so do not lie to me." He grabbed the older man by his shirt, pinning him to the wall. "You were always the clever rabbit. So, what is the escape route, this time? How do I save her?"

"It would do you no good to threaten me." Ji Mong coolly said as So loosened his grip. So leaned his hand against the wall in near defeat as the time jumper stepped out of his hold and straightened his tie. "I see our little kingmaker has gotten herself in an interesting dilemma. Her spirit is trapped in the between. What will you do, Peha? Re-order history? Just for her?" He mocked.

So turned, growling low with frustrated rage. "Ever the wolf dog." Came the taunt. "Nothing can be fixed with rage. If you truly want to save your wife, then you must find and read her book in Goryeo."

"How do I do that?" So's gaze burning a hole through Ji Mong.

"By meeting yourself in the middle." Ji Mong merrily suggested with a laugh, sitting on the edge of his desk, he picked up a book from a stack and tossed it at So. The younger man easily caught the book on quantum physics in midair. Silently he flipped through the pages. "How will this help?" he queried, then a distant memory slipped into the cracks.

 _"What were her last words?" He stood beside Jung as he watched his daughter playing from a distance. Jung's eyes filled with sadness as he replied, "She said she wished to forget everything. She didn't want to remember us, even in her dreams." Gwangjong closed his eyes in pain as Jun So opened his eyes at the revelation._

That night So held Jin's sleeping form next to his as they snuggled in bed, the day's encounter with Ji Mong cycled in his head. Meet myself in the middle? He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her silky hair, and reached out into the void.

Goryeo

Cheondeokjeon Palace

"How could you let her die like that?" Gwangjong heard his voice echo in his head as he leaned against her bed, his tired eyes resting on her urn. A year had passed since her death, yet he could still feel her at times. The pain of missing her worse than any wound he had ever received from wolf or sword.

He closed his eyes as something important tugged at him, urging him with a memory of a book wrapped in blue silk with her unusual script written inside it. The book he hid from prying eyes, relieved he didn't destroy it. He got to his feet, walked to the urn, and kissed it as he left her room.

Determined, he entered his quarters, heading for a chest near his bed. Kneeling, he unlocked the chest and pulled the book out. "What is so important about this book? I can't even read the script, yet I need to know."

"Yes, you can." A whisper replied in the back of his mind. "Open the book. We need to know."

Tentatively, Gwangjong opened the book, frowning down at words that were at once foreign but all so familiar now. He sank down as he read Go Ha Jin's diary to the last page. With dawn broaching, he shut his tired eyes, a deep weariness settling into his body. "If only I could go back to that day and make it right. I would take this burden from her heart. I could save her."

Sleep overtook him as his troubled mind drifted into the void. Meeting in the middle. "We would move the heavens for her, re-order space and time, and change history to save her." Said the man standing before him. His hair was cut short with bangs brushed to the side, but the scar was prominent. So frowned at this strange version of himself.

"We need to save her, Peha." This strange So said as he knelt before him. "She didn't have the heart to tell us that she conceived that night in Seokyeong nor that she was dying. She was given no choice and had to leave to survive."

"We did it. We became like Ji Mong and found her again. But we will lose her if we do not bring the pieces of her spirit back together. She is lost and slowly forgetting." He explained. "She cursed herself before she died. She wanted to forget the pain of loving us."

"We would move the heavens for her, re-order space and time, and change history to save her." Said the man standing before him. His hair was cut short with bangs brushed to the side, but the scar was prominent, mirroring his own. Gwangjong frowned at this strange version of himself.

"We need to save her, Peha." This strange So said as he knelt before him. "She didn't have the heart to tell us that she conceived that night in Seokyeong nor that she was dying. She was given no choice and had to leave to survive."

So stood up, pacing the room. "However, we did it. We became like Ji Mong and found her again. But we will lose her if we do not bring the pieces of her spirit back together. She is lost and slowly forgetting." He explained, a terrible sadness weighing on him. "She cursed herself before she died. She wanted to forget the pain of loving us."

Gwangjong he quickly got to his feet and grabbed So by the neck. A distant memory of watching Jung lift Soo up in his arms while he fussed over her returned as So pulled his hands from him.

"The child." came a hoarse response as his staggered back. "I never thought. She was Jung's wife."

"You know now." So stated bitterly, turning his head away as his mind floated into the past. "I did not know until a child bumped into me near Soo's stone tower. Soo's spirit shone in her eyes. Jung told me about Soo's request to not raise her within the palace. I couldn't break his promise to her since he cared for her when I foolishly abandoned her. Jung deserved to raise her."

"Go Ha Jin?" Gwangjong picked up the fallen book. "Hae Soo?"

"The same woman." So nodded in confirmation.

"How did she?" Confusion filling him even with the evidence staring him in the face. "Why?"

"Ji Mong needed a kingmaker and Jin is a descendent of Hae Soo." A sardonic smirk twist his lips as he thought of Ji Mong's far reaching manipulations of his life. "He used her as the bait which forced us to fight for the throne."

"Soo." Rage filled Gwanjong as he flung the book across the room. "It's too late. It's all too late to save her."

"No, it isn't too late." So growled back, as he closed in on the king. "I will not allow it to be too late. I did not cross heaven and hell for it to be too late. Trust that we can go back. Make it right. Save our Soo-ya. Keep this burden from her shoulders. We have the knowledge of what we did wrong. We can stop him from making the same mistakes."

Considering each other's eyes, So whispered, "Sleep, Peha, trust me."

Plot Line  
Seokyeong  
End of Episode 16

So sat peacefully next to Soo, listening to her as she pointed out the constellation Pegasus. They laugh as he attempted to pronounce the name of the constellation, just happy to be together even for a short while. Soon it will end and she must return to the palace before someone can tell Jeongjon she has left the Damiwon. Baek Ah, who helped her escape the palace to come to him, would help her return before dawn.

Jun So subtly crept into the back of the prince's mind as he held her hand in his. "Ji Mong will appear before long with the news that Jeongjong is weakening. Your brother will die on that day. You must not leave Soo alone with him. You must get to Jeongjong before he dies to secure his decree."

So frowned as this other consciousness filled him. A feeling of recognition and wonder poured over him. How is this possible? She was here with him. Cheerfully grinning down at Soo as she peered up at him, he leaned forward and kissed her soft lips just as Ji Mong appeared, surprised to see them together. So let go of Soo's hand and patted it as he greeted the man.

So led them inside his living quarters and sat next to Soo as Ji Mong gave him information on Jeongjong's health. "The king is very ill." he continued on in a mocking tone, "Envoys from East Jurchen were bringing tributes; so, I arranged a day of dry thunder to frighten the king, I had no idea the envoy would be struck by lightning and die right in front of him. The royal physician said that he was startled so much he became weak."

So sat at attention, listening to Ji Mong urge him to move forward with his plans. "The time has come. Princes Wook and Jung have left the palace. Grand General Park and the Shinju Kang clan are on standby, controlling all the royal army and the clans." Ji Mong stood up. "You should make the decision."

So placed his hand over Soo's, "Remain here." he commanded gently as he followed Ji Mong outside. "There is no decision to make." He informed Ji Mong. "Tomorrow you will inform the guards to open the gates upon the king's command."

"What are you planning?" Ji Mong inquired, intrigued.

"My brother will want to see me before he dies." So gave a slight smile. "Remember the gates must be opened just before he calls for Lady Hae to come to him."

Ji Mong narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded at the command in So's voice, then left to return to the palace.

So felt her presence behind him. "Do you want the throne?" Soo asked softly. He turned around to see her sad eyes. "I did want the throne. It was one of the reasons why I left you. I wanted to put an end to the bloodshed between us brothers. I thought it would give me the freedom to never be treated as someone's dog, but I know that the throne will only tighten the leash around my neck. It will place us both in greater danger, but I have no choice. I was born under the star of a king."

Sadly, she whispered, "I wish..."

Pulling her close, he embraced her, "I know." Gazing down into her eyes. "I never stopped loving you. Will you follow me?"

Soo wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight against her, afraid to let go. "Yes."

"Baek Ah will be here before too long." He brushed another kiss across her lips. "It will be over soon, Soo-ya. I promise." So said as Soo closed her eyes against the threat of tears.

Plot Line  
Seokyeong  
Late that night  
Episode 16 & 17

"Make sure she arrives safe." So instructed Baek Ah as he lifted Soo up to him, "Peha must not know she's been away."

"Don't worry." Baek Ah said as he helped Soo arrange her chima. "Woo Hee is waiting for her just inside the Gyobang gate. She will see her back to the Damiwon without anyone noticing."

Soo looked down at So, "Please be safe." Not wanting to let go of him. So patted her hand with a confident smile. "I promise I will be safe." He turned to Baek Ah and handed him a slip of paper. "Send this message to Wang Jung on your way to the palace. He must arrive just after we've taken the palace."

"I will make sure it reaches him and I will return with Grand General Park." He told So as he galloped off.

Songak  
Cheondeokjeon Palace  
Just after sunrise

Hae Soo trembled before Jeongjong as he ranted. She jumped as he threw his tea cup at her, the clay shattering at her feet. She held her breath as Queen Yoo rushed into the room in a panic.

"So is coming...So is coming to the palace!" In fear, she halted before her oldest son as Soo slowly backed into the wall, trying to get away from mother and son, not daring to take her eyes off the exchange. "Wang So is revolting against you!" Jeongjong got to his feet in shock, then sank back down onto the edge of the bed.

Queen Yoo rushed to the side board, grabbing paper and brush. "Yo, Yo..You need to write this down now." Bewildered, Yo got up to follow her, panic lacing her words as she attempted to force the brush into his feeble hand. "Write down that you will be abdicating to Jung. Hurry now."

Confusion slid across Yo's face, "What?"

"We cannot lose the throne." She cried out, then coldly commanded, "Hurry. Write down that Jung will be the new king, then we can plan for a future. Go on."

Yo stared at this woman as though seeing her for the first time, "Then...what about me?" Realization sinking in as he gazed into her blank stare as Wang So and General Park entered the chamber, So motioning the guards to stand down. "Am I even your son? What am I to you, Mother? Just something that exists to sit on the throne."

So glanced at Soo to make sure she was not hurt, before returning his gaze to his brother and mother caught up in their struggle. Yo shut his eyes as they rested upon his middle brother standing just inside the room, then he laughed bitterly as he fell to his knees before the wolf. "Now, I think I can relate to So. I know how he feels."

"Peha! Mother!" Jung strode in with sword at ready to defend them against So.

"I told you that I would abdicate to So, Mother." Yo leveled his gaze at Jung, then smiled cruelly at her. "In the temple, I told you I would make So my Crown Prince."

"What are you saying? Do not do this!" Queen Yoo furiously screamed at Yo as he collapsed further to the floor.

"Peha!" So called out as he rushed to his older brother's side, holding his slumped body in his arms as he ignored his mother's cries to get away from her son. She rushed at So in rage. "My blade should have found its mark that night. Instead of your face, I should have cut out your heart. Why did you have to live?"

"Take the queen back to her chambers." So ordered. The older woman clutched at her youngest son, pleading with him as the guards seized her. "Jung, you must kill him. You will do that for me." Pity filled his face as he shook his head, his sword dropped to his side. "I can't do that, mother."

Soo's knees buckled under her as the room began to spin, she closed her eyes against the overwhelming sense of fear and relief. Queen Yoo's fearful howls echoed down the hall. From a distance, she heard Jung's hoarse voice after Yo ragged breathing ceased. "Greetings to the new king. Manza, manza, ma manza". Then the room rang out with the command to great the new king.

So lifted Soo's unconscious body high into his arms as Ji Mong and General Park called for the guards to fall to their knees before him, acknowledging him as king. His barely paid attention, brow furrowed in concern for her. The stress was not good for her heart. There were too many details he would need to address therefore he could not leave to take her to the Damiwon so she wouldn't wake up to this hell. Jeongjong's body was still warm at his feet. She had been witness to too much death. His eyes went to Jung as he strode purposely toward his younger brother. If nothing else he could trust about Jung, it was that he cared about Soo as well.

"Please rise." So looked down at his kneeling brother. Jung stubbornly stared straight ahead as he remained on his knees. "Rise." So ordered. "I need you. Take her back to the Damiwon so she doesn't open her eyes in this room."

Jung blinked up at So, then got to his feet. So kissed Soo's forehead, gently giving her over to Jung. He watched his brother take his lover out of the room, the doors closing after them, then he turned to face his destiny. His eyes met Ji Mong's, challenging the older man. Nothing in this world or the next will make me give her up, he thought.

Damiwon  
Hae Soo's bedchamber  
Episode 20

Jung sat on the edge of Soo's bed as he angrily pondered over So's behavior toward Soo. Why did she get involved with So? Why did Jeongjong abdicate to So? It didn't make sense when he could have chosen his son as Crown Prince. Ever since So returned to Songak nothing had been the same since. Hae Soo was always defending his fourth brother, but he couldn't believe that she wanted this.

Soo opened her eyes in confusion. "What happened?" she inquired as she raised her hand to her head. Was it a dream?

"Peha abdicated to Wang So." Jung frowned down at her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Soo sat up slowly on the bed. It wasn't a dream. So will become Gwangjong. She felt the anxiety tie a knot in her stomach. What will happen to us? I must remain calm, fear will do no good, she told herself.

Jung watched the internal struggle in Soo's eyes. "Will you remain with him now?" he asked bitterly. "You never wanted to be a king's woman." he reminded her. "Our eighth brother could help you leave this place."

"No." She shook her head against any thoughts of Wook, she reached out, her hands resting on his sleeve. "Please, stop, Jung." she pleaded. "He needs you now. Please understand him."

"Why do you defend him?" he demanded, concern filling his gaze. "What hold does he have over you? I can protect you from him. Trust me. Why are you taking his side?"

Soo touched his face as she met his eyes, "I will never take sides, but the truth is that I love him. That is the only hold he has on me. He has stood by me even when doing so might have cost him his life. Even when no one else dared to do so."

"He abandoned you for two years." He spat out, standing up.

"He protected me from Peha for those two years." She gently countered.

"He killed Eun!"

Soo got to her feet. "There are so many things I want to take back and that day is one of them. So did only what Eun requested he do that day." she grabbed Jung's forearm, frowning, trying to make him understand. "Please."

Jung stubbornly faced her, despair slipping over his features. "Please, Jung." She entreated. "We need you."

Without a backward glance, he walked out of the room, not seeing his thirteenth brother standing near the door. "I cannot accept this." He growled through his tears as Baek Ah caught his shoulders, turning him around to face him.

"Jung, you should know better than anyone who she would choose." Baek Ah's voice seeping through the sorrow. "If you truly consider Soo to be a friend, then do not fight with your brother any longer. She has spent her life caught between all of us. She does not have the freedom to spend her life doing this or that. Knowing that, will you make Hae Soo even sadder?"

Jung pulled out of his brother's hold, tears spilling down his face. "Soo-ya."

"You don't actually..." Realization swept over Baek Ah, "How foolish of you." he softly said as Jung sobbed in his arms.

Soo stood outside her bed chamber witnessing the brothers. She felt a tug of guilt at not knowing how much Jung cared for her, but he would always be her younger brother. Her dear friend whom she trusted with her life. Too much had transpired, he had lost a king and brother he looked up to, and sadly the day was not over. She hoped he could learn to give that trust to So. Finally, can see his middle brother without the poison of his mother or Jeongjong blinding him.

Jung pulled away from Baek Ah when he saw her worried expression. "Soo-ya." He knelt in front of her. Baek Ah silently watched on as Jung continued, "I will always treat your life as my own. I will stand by you. And because it is for your sake, I will stand by my fourth brother. I give you my loyalty and my word, I will keep you and all that you hold dear safe and protect you with my life."

"Wangja-nim." She softly spoke as she attempted to bend down. Jung shook his head, stopping her, and got to his feet, clasping her hands in his. "Thank you, dongsang."

"We must return to Cheondeokjeon to prepare for the burial ritual and for the coronation." Baek Ah reminded Jung, then he turned to Hae Soo. "Please remain here and rest. He would want to know you are taking care of yourself so he doesn't have to worry."

"I should be there for him." Soo gathered her wits together, preparing to go with the men. "He will need me."

"No, you stay here." Jung said firmly.

Baek Ah agreed, "You still look pale, Soo. I will let him know that you are resting. It will make him feel better if he knows you are safe. I will inform one of the court ladies to bring you some tea to help you sleep."

Soo was about to stubbornly refuse. The need to be near So was making her anxious. A feeling of helplessness filled her as she realized there wasn't anything she could do for him. It was all so overwhelming. What will happen to us now that he has become king? Too many thoughts swirled around her mind but she smiled up at Baek Ah, hiding her unease, "Please go to him. I will call for Chae Ryung. I will be fine. I promise."

Plot Line  
Later that evening  
Damiwon

So sat on the edge of her bed as she slept, his amour and sword lay on the desk. Exhausted, he curled around Soo's warm body, pulling her close into his embrace. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead just as she opened her sleepy eyes. She touched his cheek with gentle concern, "Have you eaten?" She asked as she searched his eyes.

He smiled at the question. "Not yet. I just need to hold you." Brushing her hair behind her shoulder, he quietly said, "I need to make sure you are safe."

Hae Soo blushed as she struggled to sit up. "I am not harmed...Peha." So tugged her back to him and shook his head, "I don't want to hear you call me that tonight."

"Wangja-nim?" Her eyes widened as he rolled to peer down at her, heat reflected in his gaze. Butterflies of anticipation flitted around in the pit of her stomach as she let her eyes drop to his mouth. Soo sighed at the first tender kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Languid peace filled Soo as curled up against his side, amazed at how much a necessary part of her life he had become over the years. His hair spread across the blanket as he slept, spent from the having to deal with his brother's death and his upcoming coronation. Soo slowly disentangled herself from his arms and sat up, trying not to wake him. She sighed at the slight twinge in her knee, but determined that the pain was well worth the price. She couldn't say when he started to infiltrate her heart, but she knew now he was deeply imbedded there.

He hasn't eaten all day, I should get something from the kitchen and bring it back for him so he can eat when he wakes up, she thought as she attempted to leave the bed just to have her wrist captured by So. "I am just going to get some food for you."

The distant memory of Soo delivering food to him while he stayed with his eighth brother amused him as his thumb gently brushed over her tender flesh. "I'll come with you."

They roamed through the kitchen, laughing as she served him. Soo pushed the thought of the morning to the back of her mind. It could not be helped. Nothing could have stopped this day from coming. She knew he would be king. So reached across the table to smooth away the worry from her brow. "What's wrong?"

I wish this night would never end, she smiled brightly at him. "Nothing."

"Tomorrow will take care of itself." So tenderly soothed, then he smiled mischievously as he caught her hand in his, pulling her to her feet. "Where are, you going?" Soo queried as she nearly had to run to keep up. He laughed as he swept her up in his arms. "To the royal bath."

So set her on her feet at the foot of the stairs to the pool. "I've been curious why you dared to sneak in here." He said as he tugged at the ribbon on her under garment, the white shirt slipping from her bare shoulders. Soo blushed as she faced the water, embarrassed by the memory. "It was so long ago." Not wanting to say she withdrew as she watched the steam rise from the water. She shivered as he brushed a kiss against the nape of her neck, the heat of his skin against hers, holding her close.

Leaning back, Soo nestled into So's embrace as she stared at the stones across from them. It all started there. Sorrowfully she thought of Eun and Soon Deok's last moments. "I'm sorry." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I thought I could save them. If I could help them escape." She turned around to meet his eyes. "I.."

"Stop, Soo." So said, as he wiped the tears from her face. "There was nothing you could do. The 9th prince and Wook knew about the cave and had guards waiting."

"I should have trusted you, but I tried to stop…" she broke off.

"The visions." He finished for her. Surprised, she stepped back, nearly tripping. "How?" she rasped out.

So caught her hand in his, "I learned that Taejo brought you back into the palace because you are like Ji Mong." He tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry, Soo, he wanted to use you until the end." Soo tried to pull away from him. "No." he calmly commanded. "I know you saw me kill Eun in your vision and tried to stop it from occurring. It's all right, I know everything."

The room began to spin for Soo as she sank to the floor. So knelt with her, catching her in his arms, holding her against his chest. "I love you. It wasn't your fault." He crooned as she sobbed in relief. "Once I'm on the throne, I'll put their spirits to rest. I promise."

"What else do you know?" She quietly inquired as the tears abated.

"I know Wook was the one you meant when you said you had someone in your heart." His eyes narrowed. "Is he still in your heart?"

Soo sat up to face him, shaking her head. "I don't know if I really loved him or really knew him. We shared Lady Hae. I considered him family and his home was the only home I ever really knew. And I so desperately wanted to go home that I wanted to believe in his promises." She nervously bit her lip, returning his gaze. "I would have married him to get away from the palace. I wanted to trust him and to be safe. Then the girl in me died with Lady Oh and you would not let me turn away from you. I tried to forget you when you left for Jin, but you wouldn't let me. I begged Taejo to send me far away from you. I didn't want to love you, but I couldn't stop it from happening."

Soo touched his face, her lips meeting his. "Now, do you need to ask who is in my heart, Wangja-nim." So deepened the kiss as he hauled her into his arms. The hard heat of his body pushed against her sensitive skin causing her to issue a low moan. "So." He pulled back, a knowing smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. His eyes dark with passion.

Soo blissfully stretched as she slowly opened her eyes to the sight of So as he sat in pensive repose. She reached her hand to trace the deepest scar just under his shoulder blade, his strong muscles moved under his satiny flesh. Surprised, he turned around with a sweet smile. "Good morning." Desire hit her hard again as she sat up, crawling into his embrace. "Yes, Wangja-nim." she sighed against his neck, placing a kiss against the claw mark on his shoulder.

"Soo, we don't have time." He gave a painful laugh as she drew back with a disappointed pout. They looked out the window as the beginnings of the sun's rays touched the lake outside. "Ji Mong will be here soon." So kissed her forehead as he stood up, slid his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, tying the ribbon. He strode to his amour and sword. "You will be at the coronation. I will have Chae Ryung bring in your dress. Baek Ah will come for you after you are dressed."

"Wanja-nim, I am a Court Lady, I shouldn't be there." Soo draped the coverlet over her as she got out of bed to argue with him. Her eyes following his movement as he buckled his amour in place, then she gasped as he purposely pulled her into his arms holding her against him. So gave her a knowing smile, "You are my woman and you will be where I say."

He dropped a kiss on her mouth as her eyes narrowed at the declaration as the blanket slipped down to bare her shoulders. Then he glanced up at the muffled sound coming from the doorway. Chae Ryung immediately dropped her eyes and bowed before him. "Peha." Four court ladies did the same as they filed into the bedchamber each carrying an ornate silk parcel.

So pulled the blanket up to cover Soo. "You are my person. You belong to me." He continued, allowing no argument. "And you will be my queen." Then he picked up his sword from the desk, passing the startled court ladies as he left the room. His movements slowed as Ji Mong approached the stairs, their eyes meeting as the king's advisor stood waiting for him. As So strode down the steps and past him, Ji Mong respectfully followed behind him and out of the Damiwon where royal guards waited for the man who would be their new king.

"Peha." Ji Mong lowered his head. "Lady Hae Soo must not be at the coronation."

So quirked his lips, "She was not born under the star of a queen." he said sarcastically, then rounded on Ji Mong with a low, threatening growl. "From here on out, we will make our own destiny. She will be known and remembered. And you will not stop me from saving her."

Plot Line  
Cheondeokjeon Palace  
Coronation

Hae Soo stood next to Jung dressed in an elegant gown of royal blues, bright crimson, and embroidered with small gold dragons. A gold belt emphasized her tiny waist and delicate earrings dangled against her alabaster neck, her hair pulled back in an understated braid. Soo attempted to calm her nerves under the scrutiny of the curious stares from the clan nobles. She felt out place.

She noticed Princess Yeon Hwa's clenched fists. She met Queen Hwangbo's guarded eyes as she took in Soo's status. Soo's eyes jerked from her as the doors opened. Fourth Prince, Wang So marched forward, dressed in ceremonial black robes, the beads of the head dress swinging as he proceeded toward the throne. Grand General Park, the king's advisors, and eunuchs trailed after new king as he mounted the stairs then turned to lift the royal seal out of an ornate dark blue box Ji Mong held. So turned to face the General, the court, and his ministers, holding up the golden lion.

The Grand General's voice echoed throughout the room. "Panji, Peha." The entire court bowed deep before So. "Manze, manze, ma'manze."

Soo watched the man she loved with pride and amazement, Gwangjong. He's the fourth king of Goryeo. He is Gwangjong. She smiled with thoughtful consideration. Now, you will no longer be remembered in history as a bloody monarch. I will be here to help you.

"My son would not abdicate to you!" All heads turned as a woman's voice declared from the entrance. "He is a traitor. He revolted against the king." Queen Yoo fiercely yelled as she stalked to where So sat on the throne. "Fourteenth Prince, Wang Jung should be king. I will summon the Yoo clan and fight you."

"Please stop, mother." Jung pleaded as he stepped forward, kneeling before his older brother, as whispered murmurs filled the room. "Forgive her, Peha."

So's eyes hardened as he tilted his head at her audacity. Standing up from the throne, he descended until he was eye to eye with her hatred. "You were greedy when, Third Prince, Wang Yo committed treason against our father's decree and the Crown Prince, Wang Mu." He said calmly as the royal guards surrounded her. Hae Soo held her breath, fear for Jung's fate filling her as So stood before Queen Yoo. "Do you honestly think Jung would survive a revolt against me? Are you still that greedy to sacrifice another son?" So asked as she seethed, the guards holding her.

He turned his back on her as he ascended to sit on the throne, then he coldly peered down at her. "For all the attempts of regicide against our brother, the Crown Prince, Wang Mu and against myself, I should declare you and your clan as traitors to the throne."

Her eyes widened. "I am First Queen. You cannot command me!"

"Peha is not here to protect you nor to turn a blind eye to your crimes." So stated clearly before the court. "Ji Mong, was I not born under the star of a king?"

"Yes, Peha." The court astrologer confirmed.

"And on the day that you informed the queen and King Taejo Wang Geon that Crown Prince Wang Mu and I were born under such a star, did she not attempt to take my life and rob the king of a regent to Crown Prince, Wang Mu?"

Ji Mong's eyes coolly fell upon Queen Yoo. "Yes, Peha, she did."

"No." The older woman growled with venom. "You were my mistake. I should have made sure you died that day."

"Peha, forgive her." Jung begged, helpless to stop his mother and his brother.

So considered his younger brother's plea. "Fourteenth Prince, Wang Jung, where does your allegiance lie? If you and the Yoo clan stand with Sinmyeongsunseong then you will be considered a traitor and dealt with as such. However, if you consider me as your brother, then I will spare her life and exile her to Chunju. She will be stripped of her title as queen mother. She will remain within her clan home, never to leave nor enter the palace within her lifetime ever again."

"I pledge my life and my allegiance to you, Peha." Jung lowered his head to his brother. "Thank you for your mercy. Neither I nor my clan will stand against you, Peha."

"Please have this woman removed from my sight." So ordered, then calmly considered his brother. "Please rise, Fourteenth Prince, Wang Jung."

Plot Line

That evening  
Throne Room

Gwangjong tossed another scroll onto the table, then opened a map of the northern region, as Wang Jung and Grand General Park strode into the room and bowed before the king.

"Khitan remains a problem. Wang Jung, go to the northwest region and find out how many forces they have there. I will have you go as my ambassador and general to oversee the building of two fortresses in the northern territories. Take a small force of soldiers and builders with you."

"And if I need more men, Peha?" Jung inquired, as he studied the map.

"I will have General Park prepare a force of 400,000 to ride out soon after you." So replied. "Those forces will remain hidden along the Yalu River." He pointed to the area.

"Yes, Peha." Both men bowed, then left the throne room. So turned to Baek Ah, "Moving the capital to Seokyung..Issue a decree that it is completely canceled. The forced laborers displaced by this construction will be repaid per the duration of their service and returned to their homelands. I will handsomely compensate the workers and their families who remain and travel with Wang Jung to help build the fortresses."

"What about those who died in service?" Baek Ah asked.

"Do whatever their families want." So ordered, watching his brother scribe his commands. "Guarantee them jobs or compensate them with goods. Do the same for those who got injured." He sighed, giving a tired smile. "Then are we done for the night?"

"Yes." Baek Ah put the brush down.

"Peha." The King's eunuch bowed. "Damiwon's Court Lady Hae is waiting for you."

"Hae Soo is?" A sense of relief and urgency hit So as he hurried out of the throne room and down the hall toward his quarters, Baek Ah and his eunuch trailing behind. He grimaced at her sleeping form as she leaned against his bed. Stubborn woman, he thought as he lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed, gently brushing her hair back from her face. So smiled as his name fell from her lips.

"Peha!" the eunuch exclaimed at the breech of etiquette. The king's cool gaze met the eunuch's, "Lady Hae Soo is no longer a court lady, she is to be treated as my wife. My door will never be closed to her."

"Draw the drapes, so Lady Hae can rest." So ordered as the eunuch scrambled to comply. "Then have a light meal sent."

"You plan to marry Soo." Baek Ah said as he contemplated the news. "The clans may fight you on this decision."

"Then they will find that I am still the wolf-dog." So growled low, then faced his brother with a quick smile, "I'll deal with that problem when it arises. Bring Princess Woo Hee with you tomorrow morning."

"Peha?" Baek Ah inquired with surprise.

"No Peha." So requested. "Not here. I am your brother. You and Soo are my family." His eyes resting on the soft bundle of woman in his bed. "I will not stand in your way if you still want to marry Woo Hee."

Baek Ah grinned at So, "Yes, Peha."

So shook his head, "Do you want to stay and dine with me?" He laughed at his brother's pained expression, "I thought not. Go and tell her the news." Baek Ah bowed and quickly left the room.

Plot line  
King's bedchamber  
Cheondeokjeon

The sound of So's voice filtered into her dream waking her up. Where am I? Soo wondered as she felt the silky pillow under her head. She bolted up, remembering she was in the king's bedchamber. Embarrassed, she stood up, biting her lip, uncertain of her next move. She grasped the bed post, not wanting to startle the two servants setting food on the table. Her eyes searched the room for So. Through the thin crimson drapery, she watched as the king's eunuchs took off his belt and royal robes.

The servants bowed as they left the room. Soo tilted her head as the eunuchs folded the robes, placing the gold belt on top, then followed behind. So stood with his back to her, dressed in his undergarments. Memories of their first night drifted through her mind. The feel of his warm skin, the definition of his muscles under her hands, tracing his scars with her fingertips.

She moved the curtain out of the way, moving down the stairs and made her way to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you." Soo quietly said, closing her eyes as she laid her cheek against his back. Her eyes flew open as So gently grasped her hands, pulling her yielding body around into his hard embrace. "Peha." Soo's gaze drifted down to his lips in anticipation. With a soft sigh, she slid her arms around his neck and brushed his mouth with a kiss which was quickly captured and deepened by So.

Giddy pleasure coursed through her body as she tasted his kiss, enjoying the heated flutter deep within her belly making her knees weak until her stomach growled. So lifted his head, an amused grin at the sound. Soo blushed as she stepped out of his embrace, "I was waiting for you and fell asleep, Peha." she bowed as she attempted to explain.

So brought her face up and gently caressed her cheek, his gaze warm with love, then he took her hand and led her to the table. "Since you waited all evening for me, then let us dine before we retire for the night."

"Peha, I should return to the Damiwon." Soo stopped, remembering that he was now a king and no longer simply her lover.

"Soo, I am not Peha here." So stated as he met her eyes. "You are not a court lady, but the woman I will make my queen. I will marry you. In this room, I am your husband."

"But I don't expect you to do so." Soo frowned. "I'm not sure if I want to be a queen. I'll be happy just being by your side."

He leaned forward until they were eye to eye, "Remember I told you to brace yourself because I will never let you go. You are mine." Soo backed up until she bumped up against the table. Wide eyed, she coughed, attempting to evade him. "The food is getting cold, Peha."

"Let it." So commanded as he placed his hands on the table, trapping her within his embrace. She caught her breath, raising her chin up. "Not without my permission. You promised."

With a hooded gaze, he lowered his forehead to hers, he picked up her hand, placing a sultry kiss on her palm. "I will gain your permission, Hae Soo." She closed her hand around the tingling sensation branded into her palm. A soft ragged sigh slipped from her mouth, as he tugged at the ribbon on her belt, peeling back her jeogori to expose her collarbone, skimming hot kisses over her bare skin.

"So." Soo moaned, as her hands slid to his shoulders, gradually guiding him to sit down on the chair. So peered up at her as she stepped between his thighs and plucked the pin out of his hair, releasing his sangtu. Placing the pin and golden headdress on the table, Soo slipped her fingers through his hair, allowing it to fall from his top knot and down his back.

"Does this mean I have your permission, Soo?" He looked up at her as he gently gripped her waist. Flushed with need, she nodded then kissed him. Standing up, So swept her up into his arms and strode to the bed. He set her on her feet, a seductive smile on his lips as her jeogori and undershirt tumbled to the ground at her feet, and with a calculated yank, her chima spilled to the floor.

Plot Line  
Damiwon

Woo Hee glanced at Baek Ah as he stopped before the door of the royal bath, "Why did you bring me here?" she asked, curious about his elated mood.

"I didn't want prying ears to hear." He said as he lovingly pulled her down to sit next to him by the water. "The king has consented to our marriage. We will meet with him tomorrow at dawn."

"Baek Ah, are you sure?" Woo Hee bit her lip, worried frown flitted over her face. He nodded as he tenderly held her hand in his. "Also, I wanted to prepare you for the news. He found where Foreign Minister Park sent Bok Soon and had her placed with Lady Mong."

Tears filled her eyes, spilling over at the news, "When will I see her?" she choked out as Baek Ah slid his arms around her, settling her against his chest. "Soon, Woo Hee." He kissed her temple as her body shook with sobs. "We will see our daughter soon."

Throne Room

That morning

Princess Woo Hee of Baekje tightly gripped the 13th Prince, Baek Ah's hand in hers as they stood before Gwangjong. Her face remained calm despite her anxiety over news of her daughter. "Because of the information, you and my brother have gathered over the last two years, I am able to order the arrests of the traitors who aided in the assassination of King Hyejong." So smiled down at her and Baek Ah. "I am grateful and I welcome you as a sister."

"You no longer have to worry about Foreign Minister Park Young Gyu." Baek Ah said, squeezing her hand gently. "He has been imprisoned for treason. His execution will be this evening."

"As we discussed before, Princess Woo Hee, the decree of this marriage will unify the people of Baekje and bring them under Goryeo's protection from Khitan." So picked up a scroll from the table in front of him, handing it to Ji Mong to give to Baek Ah and Woo Hee. "I have troops under Grand General Park and 14th Prince, Wang Jung riding to the northern territories. This will give the refugees in Jeongan protection against Khitan soldiers."

Woo Hee regally met So's eyes, her head held high. "As the last royal representative of my people, I accept your protection, but under the condition that the Baekje slaves be freed."

"Agreed." So said with ease, then turned his eyes to his brother as he motioned for the head eunuch to open the door to show Lady Mong Ryang Won, followed by a maid with a toddler in her arms, and Grand General Park Soo Kyung into the throne room.

Woo Hee and Baek Ah turned to greet the general and his wife. Her voice catching as tears filled her eyes at the sight of the child. "Bok Soon?" She rasped out, afraid to reach for the girl. Lady Mong nodded with a sad smile as the maid handed the child to her mother. Woo Hee tenderly kissed the fussy toddler as she held her against her chest. "You are with eomeoni and appa." Baek Ah wrapped his arms around both his girls with a bright smile and tears in his eyes, he leaned his head against Woo Hee's as he noticed his eyes staring at him with curiosity. "Thank you." He whispered as he brushed a kiss against Woo Hee's cheek.

Baek Ah and So looked up at the General's cough. "She is a good girl. She would follow me around like my daughter did at her age." So's smile fading at the haunted expression on the face of his mentor. "Prince Baek Ah, I order you to have the bodies of 10th Prince Wang Eun and his wife Soon Deok, daughter of Lady Mong and Grand General Park, to be exhumed and brought to the palace." The king commanded, his eyes never leaving the general's. "Ji Mong, send order the monks to prepare for a burial ritual to ease their spirits."

"Yes, Peha." Ji Mong said as he sent a eunuch to give a message to the monks.

Baek Ah smiled up at So, gratitude shining in his face. "Thank you, Peha." He kissed Woo Hee then faced the general and Lady Mong. "I promise to bring Eun and Soon Deok home."

24


	2. Chapter 2

Damiwon,

Day before funeral

Bok Soon scrambled out of her nurse's arms and climbed into her mother's lap, happily sucking on her thumb and staring wide eyed at Hae Soo. Soo enjoyed Woo Hee's contentment. "How has his mother taken to the marriage?" she asked as Woo Hee placed a kiss on the child's temple.

"At first, she was against the marriage, but I believe that Bok Soon has won her over." Woo Hee smiled as she sipped her tea and juggled her daughter. The nurse bowed as she bent to take the child out of her mother's arms. Bok Soon frowned, demanding to be put down. She toddled over to Hae Soo, holding out her arms. Soo picked the girl up and placed her in her lap. Both women laughed as Soo told the girl a story about a girl who got lost in the woods and was tricked into falling in love with a wolf prince. As the child grew sleepy, Woo Hee motioned for the nurse to take Bok Soon out of Soo's arms.

"It was easier being a court lady." Hae Soo sighed as she returned to her tea. "I can't even lift a finger. I'm restless."

"You should not say such things so carelessly." Woo Hee grew serious. "The king is married to Princess Kyung Hwa but she's becoming a nun. The position of queen is empty. The ministers will be keeping a close eye on you, so you have to be careful."

"It's hard with nothing to do but to wait for him." Soo frowned in frustration as she contemplated her situation. "I thought that it would be easier once he became king. However, I think I could end up waiting even longer."

"Once you become pregnant, the ministers will look more favorably upon a marriage." Woo Hee nodded pragmatically. Soo blushed, "That doesn't solve my problem. And, although I love him, I don't like feeling as though my worth as a woman is tied to only my ability to have children. I cannot go from being the head of the Damiwon to simply waiting in his quarters every night."

"Do you want to be his queen?" Woo Hee asked as she frowned at the attendants in the room. Lady Han acknowledged the princess's gesture.

"I want to be his wife." Soo said wistfully as she felt the heat of tears. "I never thought about being a queen. If Hyejong had lived, he would have been able to propose to me and we would not have lost all that time." She glanced away, then shook her head. "I shouldn't think of that. I apologize, Woo Hee."

Woo Hee reached across the table to take Soo's hand, comforting her.

Cheondeokjeon

Lost in thought, Soo carefully climbed the steps up to the palace, her attendants slowly followed behind. Trepidation filled her as the eighth prince appeared ahead of her. She steeled her nerve and nodded gracefully to Wang Wook.

''Can you go and put this in my room?" Soo instructed Lady Han.

"Yes, Lady Hae." Lady Han bowed to the prince and led the attendants into the palace.

Wook coldly gazed at Soo. "You ended up going to him." Anger filled him at the thought of her as the king's woman. "You said I was being greedy for wanting both the throne and love. Now you are the king's woman. How am I to accept that?"

"He has always been honest with me." She answered, keeping her composure. "He told me he did not want to lose me and had no choice. He shared his thoughts with me."

"I have always been curious, why is it that you insisted I could not become king." Wook stared at her, hurt and confused by her reasoning. "In your eyes…was I not enough to become king?"

"It was not like that." Soo frowned, stepping forward, then halted.

"Then what?" He demanded.

"He was born under the star of a king." She explained. "King Taejo knew as well that the fourth prince would be king. It was fate."

"All because of a measly star I could not be king." Wook grounded out. "All because of fate, you gave yourself to him."

"No, I did not go to him because he would be king." Soo returned his gaze. "I went to him because he stood by me when it could have cost him his life. I went to him because he became more than just a friend to me over the years. I went to him because I love him and would follow him even here."

"Do not think to become his queen." Wook warned as he passed Soo. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at his retreating form, then entered the palace. An attendant appeared from the shadows following Soo to her quarters.

Hae Soo's Quarters

Sending Lady Han and her attendants away, Hae Soo sat on her bed, her stomach in knots as she tried to shake off her misgivings and anxiety that rose from Wook's warning.

"Hae Soo?" So stood outside her door, worried for her as he waited for her to allow him entry. "Please let me in. I need to know how you are, I won't enter without your permission."

Soo took a deep breath, stood up and walked quietly to the door. "Peha." She bowed her head as she opened the door. His frown deepened as he took in her pale complexion. "I will call for the court physician."

"No." She said, "I'll be fine. I merely have a headache." Smiling, she touched his face. "I just need some sleep." So caught her hand in his, tenderly embracing her. "You are not fine. Share this burden with me."

Soo pulled out of his arms, her doubts and frustrations building up inside. "Can I truly share my burdens with you now?" She shook her head. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"No matter what the Hwangbo clan nor the ministers want, I won't lose you, Soo." He said fiercely, turning her to face him. "There is nothing they can do or say that will make me let you go."

"I don't know if I want to be queen." Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him. "I have just wanted to be your wife." So caressed the tears from her cheeks, "I'll have no other queen than you."

"And what am I to do as I am now or as a queen, Peha?" The sadness not leaving her as an uncertain future lay ahead. "Am I just a doll to you? Am I here to do nothing but to wait for you? Bear your children?"

Hae Soo frowned at him in frustration. "I love you, but I cannot do that."

"Then what do you want, Soo?" So asked as softly, hating to see Soo hurting so much.

Fearing the distance between, she reached for him. "I want to be with you, but I don't want to want to be useless." Smiling up at him wanly, "Maybe I could teach Chae Ryung how to read and write."

"I don't think you should work in the Damiwon now that you are no longer a court lady." So stated, then caveated, resting his forehead against her own. "You have always thought more like a minister. Why do you not write what you have learned over the years in the Damiwon? You may have access to the court library. It would be nice to be able to have you with me while I read."

She gazed up at him with a wry smile, "Really?" So nodded as Soo wrapped her arms around his waist. "I would like that very much." She kissed his jawline, loving the warmth of him against her.

Funeral Scene:

Banners waved in the gentle breeze among the autumn leaves. Incense floated in the air as the offering table was filled with food. Before the table stood the spirit tablets for the tenth Prince, Wang Eun, and his wife, Mong Soon Deok, daughter to Grand General Park and Lady Mong. The beat of a drum sounded a soothing rhythm as the monks chanted.

Gwangjong solemnly lit the funeral pyre, watching the flames engulf a box shrouded in red. Eun's words came back to him. Soo had promised him that So would be able to give him a gift only he could give: a quick death and to bring peace to his soul. I hope you are at peace, Eun. He prayed as he handed the torch to a guard. His eyes met General Park's tear filled gaze. Lady Mong laid her head against her husband's shoulder and openly wept for her daughter.

Woo Hee stood next to Baek Ah, clutching his hand as the thirteenth prince wiped a hand over his face. Hae Soo sobbed softly for her friend as So took her hand in his. He observed Queen Hwangbo standing with her children, Wang Wook and Princess Yeon Hwa. The ninth prince, Wang Won, positioned not too far behind Wook.

His ministers were arguing for an alliance with the Hwangbo clan through marriage with his half-sister. The powerful families wanted to control the crown through a political marriage by threatening to revolt, he mused. The visit he had that morning with the ministers stalled their decisions to push against him. He noticed how weak Soo appeared to be as she placed her head against his shoulder.

When the service completed, So turned to Lady Han, "Please see that the court physician visits Lady Hae when she returns to her quarters."

"Yea, Peha." Lady Han bowed to him as Soo opened her mouth to argue, then thought better of it.

After the fire died down, So led the procession away from the funerary, his attendants and ministers trailing closely behind. Soo moved to follow along with Baek Ah and Woo Hee but the procession was halted by Queen Hwangbo as she acknowledge Gwangjong then took up position to his right.

"I would like an audience with you today, Peha." The queen mother requested. "it is a matter of urgent importance."

So considered her regard, then answered, "I will grant you an audience tomorrow." He stared straight ahead. "Do you not feel it is more appropriate to use this time to mourn my brother?"

Queen Hwangbo nodded her head in obeisance. "Yes, Peha."

Soo felt her heavy gaze upon her as their eyes met. She bowed her head before the queen, then walked past Wang Wook and Prince Yeon Hwa, into the palace. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest, the nausea from that morning had not abated, she reached out her hand to Lady Han as her body became clammy and her ears started ringing. The edges of her world began to retreat as she began to collapse.

"Soo!" A deep voice seemed to drift into her consciousness from far away. Soo frowned in confusion as she opened her eyes. So sat by her side as the court physician checked her pulse, then turned to Lady Han. "How many days has Lady Hae not been able to hold down a morning meal?"

"I'm fine." Soo said as she attempted to sit up, only to hear So growl out, "Hae Soo."

"Three days." Lady Han offered calmly, trying to keep a smile from showing.

The physician checked her pulse once more, then released her hand with a pat. "There is a slight flutter, Peha." He lowered his head, then informed So. "It is not certain yet, but with Lady Hae's morning nausea, I would say she has conceived. However, it is best that she gets some rest for now." He turned to Lady Han. "Ginger tea and a bland meal will help her morning sickness."

Lady Han nodded and gracefully left the room followed by Soo's ladies in waiting.

Soo blushed as her hand slid down to cover her stomach. A baby. So smiled happily down at her as his hand covered hers. Remembering the doctor, So got to his feet, walking with him to the door, "You said you had other matters to speak to me about before you go."

"Yes, Peha." The court physician nodded confidentially.

"I want to be alone with Lady Hae." So quietly informed him. "Please speak with the thirteenth prince and I will address these matters with you later. You may leave."

"Very good, Peha." He said as he bowed and left Soo's quarters.

"A baby." Soo blinked at So as she turned on her side to watch him. So sat back down by her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "How do you feel?"

She rolled over onto her back to look up at him. "Both scared and excited."

"I love you." So bent down, gently kissing her lips. Soo closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, his body stretched out next to her, holding her in a tight embrace. He tasted her lips again, then pulled back to gaze her eyes. "Now the ministers will have no argument against our marriage once the baby is born."

A tear slid from the corner of her eye into her hairline. "Yes." She answered as she caressed his cheek. He laughed as he kissed her again, then sat up. "Rest, Soo." So stood up, grinning down at her. "Lady Han will return soon with your tea and porridge. I expect you to finish it. I will return tonight."

Soo sighed, snuggling into the blankets, "Now you are the one lecturing me, Peha." She teased him. So gave her a grin, then left the room.

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

So remained quiet after the royal physician left the throne room. Baek Ah studied his brother as the news of Hae Soo's heart condition cast a shadow over the previous happy tidings. "No one must know about her heart." So ordered while pondering the situation, his eyes narrowing. "Order the arrest of court lady Chae Ryung."

Baek Ah immediately wrote out the warrant, concerned for Soo. "I will have Woo Hee look in on her and make sure she's eating properly."

"Will you tell her the news, Peha? You know how attached Lady Hae Soo is to the girl." Ji Mong asked So.

So frowned, thinking about the girl who had latched onto Soo for so many years. "Soo will be hurt by this news, but I will explain it to her. Until the minute of her execution, I will not allow this girl to be tortured for information. I will visit her myself, I believe that will be enough to cause her to give over the information she has to implicate our brothers." So informed his court astrologer and younger brother.

"I want to know immediately the name of any person who requests an audience with Soo. I don't want anyone upsetting her during this delicate time. If anything happens to her or the baby…" His hand clenched into a fist as it rested on the table. "They will answer to me."

"What should I do with the information he gave implicating our sister in the attempted poisoning of our brother, Wang Mu?" Baek Ah inquired as he folded the decree and motioned for the king's eunuch to approach. "Give this to Ji Mong."

Ji Mong took the decree, bowed and left the room, heading for the royal guards. So smirked, "I will keep that bit of information quiet until it is time to weld that blade."

"What of our ninth brother? How will you deal with him?" Baek Ah inquired as So stepped down from the throne.

"I have my plans for him." So said as the eunuch hurried ahead to open the doors. "Not even Hae Soo can keep him alive."

Observatory Tower

Ji Mong wandered around a room that used to be filled with laughter, but now was dead silent. He waited as Gwangjong came to a halt at the top of the stairs. Not too many years ago, this was the sanctuary to the young fourth prince as he learned to live within the palace.

So stopped at the top of the stairs as memories flooded back of Soo running up the steps, face bright as she declared she could take off his mask. Their lives changed within that innocent act of friendship. She removed not just his mask, but revealed them all, he mused.

"You wished to see me alone, Ji Mong." So said as Ji Mong bowed before him.

The older man turned back to the night sky with a heavy heart. "You do know she will not survive, Peha." Ji Mong reflected on the heavens. "Her time here is nearly done. She was not meant to be a queen."

So felt a stirring in the back of his mind, another presence he hadn't acknowledged in a while. A deadly calm poured through him, one he had not felt in a long time. His eyesight shifted for a minute, then a cool smile formed on his lips. "I am here to make sure she returns in one piece this time." Jun-so retorted coldly. "Do not worry, I will be there to catch her when she falls."

Ji Mong peered closely at So, noticing the difference. "Who are you?"

So quirked a brow, a bitter laugh sounded as he said, "You were right about me back then, Ji Mong. However, this time the game is not yours to play. I will not let you dictate our lives. I won't let her die thinking I did not love her."

"I felt something was not right." Ji Mong said under his breath, then he turned on So, confused and angry. "You came back for her, to change history for the kingmaker? Why? The goal has always been the throne. You should be married to Prince Yeon Hwa for the sake of the throne."

"You are wrong, Choi Ji Mong." Jun-so stated as their eyes met. "I lived twenty-five years in deep sorrow, married to that woman, as you planned. Do you know what I found? The goal for me was never the throne, it was always Soo. Without her, life is fleeting and meaningless. I might as well be dead. You gave me the way to find her. I don't know whether to hate you, kill you, or thank you." He spat out as he turned and strode down the top of the steps, then grounded out before he descended. "Do not blame Hae Soo for the choices we made. She is not at fault and never has been. We would have met in the courtyard and slaughtered each other if not for her."

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

"Peha, Queen Hwangbo requests an audience." Eunuch Kim bowed before Gwangjon.

"Allow her entrance." So replied as he put down a decree. He watched his father's second queen make her way to the throne. And now the Hwangbo clan will make their move for the throne through my sister, he mused.

"Are you going to let Goryeo fall apart during your reign, Your Majesty?" She inquired diplomatically.

"Your concern is excessive." So leaned back on the throne.

"Your father worked hard to build this country." The queen spat out. "He sacrificed so much. He did so much to protect it. That is the only reason I worry." A shadow crossed her face. "That is why I cast my son out." She quietly said. "And that is why I'm offering up my daughter."

Her eyes pinning So's as she carefully laid the blue book on the table before him. "That was written by Hae Soo. She writes words that no one knows. Seeing what she did in the Damiwon, she is not a normal girl."

Slowly he picked up the book and flipped through the pages, he met her eyes as he placed his hand on the book. "I want to thank you for the return of this book." He tilted his head. "And just because you and other's around you cannot read the words written here, does not mean I cannot." A cool smile played on his mouth. "I wonder how it came to be in your possession."

"She has no background, Peha." Queen Hwangbo accused, ignoring his query. "And she has many weaknesses."

"How fast you forget that she is the sixth cousin of Lady Hae Myung Hee, your daughter-in-law." He shot back. "Now that the Hae clan is no longer powerful, you throw all they did for your family away."

"No!" She sucked in a ragged breath. "This girl…"

So raised his hand to stop her. "I don't easily throw people away. Lady Hae Soo has been my family, my friend, and my lover. Do you think I do not thoroughly know this woman?" His cold eyes fixed hers. "The day I have to marry your daughter is a day you and she will regret. Now, you may leave."

Queen Hwangbo shook as she nodded her head and rushed out of the room.

Prison Cell

So stood outside, unmoved by the tears of the young woman Soo had trusted so much. Chae Ryung trembled as Baek Ah laid the parchment and ink upon a make shift desk. "I don't understand…" She pleaded with Baek Ah, then dropped to her knees before the king. "Peha, I would never harm Lady Hae."

"We know of your connection with Wang Won." Baek Ah revealed calmly. "You have until dawn to write out your confession to regicide and conspiracy to commit treason against the king. I will remain here until you are finished."

Defeated, Chae Ryung sat back on her knees. "What will happen to me?" She asked quietly.

"You will be quietly executed at dawn." The prince answered as she kept her eyes on So. "For the sake of Lady Hae, you will hang for your sins."

"Please, don't let her see me like this, Peha." Chae Ryung cried out as So began to turn and walk away from the holding cell. He met her eyes with a cold stare. "If I could make an example of you, I would. But I know how soft Lady Hae's heart is. She considered you her sister. A trusted friend and you betrayed her to the very end." He said unemotionally as the guard pulled her toward the desk. "All I do now is out of consideration for Lady Hae."

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

Hae Soo burst through the doors, startling the eunuch. "Peha, how could you?" she cried out, frantic for her friend. "What has Chae Ryung done to deserve to be arrested?"

So motioned for the eunuchs and guards to leave the room as he pushed Chae Ryung's confession aside and descended from the throne to meet Soo, grasping her hands in his. "Soo, please be calm, remember the baby. Chae Ryung has not been harmed." He soothed as he led her to sit down on the throne next to him. "I promise."

"When were, you going to tell me?" She glared at him, frowning in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you tonight." He explained with a kiss at her temple. "Chae Ryung has been spying on you this whole time in the Damiwon. She told the ninth prince about us and the information got to Queen Hwangbo." He handed her the blue book. "She also took your belongings to create suspicion that you were a foreign spy."

Soo fingered through the book, a tear sliding down her face. "But, I'm not, you believe me…" She sought his eyes. "Whatever you are, Soo-ya, I know you are not that. I believe you were sent here for me to love. You are my family and will always be a part of me."

"But this book…" She continued.

"One day you will tell me what is in the book." So said to quiet her fears. "I trust you."

She leaned into him, closing her eyes in relief, only to open them with concern. "What if she was forced to take them?" Soo searched So's face. "I cannot blame her for that."

"Soo, she holds some of the responsibility for preventing us from getting married." Pain filled his eyes. "Chae Ryung put the mercury into Mu's bath. She was sent to the Damiwon to keep us apart. I believe Won kept her there waiting for the moment to harm you. I couldn't allow her to be around you now that you are with child. And, although, I have no need or reason to forgive her, I will not make an example out of her."

He held her hands in his as he took a deep breath. "Soo, Chae Ryung wanted me to let you know that she doesn't want you to see her disgraced and exposed." So picked up an envelope from the table and handed it to her. "She wanted me to give this letter to you. I wasn't sure if I wanted you to read it, but I know it would be worse if I took that choice from you."

"What will happen to her, Peha?" Soo blinked back the threatening tears that filled her eyes, she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Soo-ya." So said into her hair as she sobbed against his chest.

So carefully lifted Soo up into his arms and carried her out of the throne room. Hae Soo placed her arms around him and buried her tear stained face in his neck as So continued to his private quarters.

"Please inform Lady Han that Lady Hae will stay with me tonight." He informed Eunuch Kim. "Have the servants set the meal in the royal bath, then leave. We do not want to be disturbed."

"Yes, Peha." the man bowed and hurried to open the doors to the king's rooms.

Soo felt her eyes begin to get heavy as she drifted into an exhausted sleep. He brushed his lips against her temple as she went lax in his arms. A soft sigh fell from her mouth as he lay her in the center of his bed, then curled his body around her, holding her as she snuggled against his chest. So ran his thumb over the tears that had dried on her cheeks, regretful for her loss. "I am sorry, Soo-ya. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't." Soo whispered, her eyes fluttering open to look into his. "I cannot blame you for seeking justice for your brothers. It is your duty to do so." She held him close. "I trust you."

"Thank you, Soo-ya." He turned onto his side, pulling her body deeper into the warmth as he stroked her lower back, his forehead touching her own as he nuzzled her soft cheek then grazed the corner of her mouth. With a sweet shiver, she accepted the deepening of his kiss, unconsciously moving against the hard heat of him trying to get closer. "I love you, So." She moaned as he traced the curve of her neck with sensuous nips, gently biting down on her nape as he pulled her under him.

Soo stretched her body up to align with his, giving a frustrated sound she plucked at the ribbon on his belt, then pushed at his shoulders. So sat up on his knees, concerned for her. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt the baby, did I?" He placed his palm over her stomach. She shook her head against the pillow, smiling up at him as she put her hand over his. "No, we're fine, Peha."

So tilted his head, peering down at her with a provocative smile turning up the corner of his mouth. "I am yours to do with as you please." He slid his hand out from under hers, settling his hands on his thighs while keeping eye contact with Soo.

Slowly she sat up, moving until they were knee to knee, a sigh fell from her lips as she reached around his waist, playing with the string on his gold belt, letting it slide to the floor. So remained in place, his eyes following her languid movement as she found the button to his robe, then glided down to release ribbons on his garments.

Soo pushed the heavy fabric off his shoulders, trapping him within her arms as her mouth found the pulse point along his throat. So growled a warning in her ear that traveled past her navel. With a laugh, she quickly dispensed with his robe and undershirt, glorying in the feel of silky flesh covering hard muscle underneath. She reached out to caress his skin, when he caught her hand. Firmly, he held her in place as he stripped off her jeogori, revealing a rosy blush along her collar bone and nape.

"So." A ragged moan escaped her lips as he pulled her against his chest, her knees on the outside of his as he placed heated kisses along her exposed skin. Soo closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling every inch of him against her, shuddering as his hands slipped under her chima.

Later that evening, Soo awoke as she felt the warmth of his skin as well as the rhythmic beat of So's heart under her cheek. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against him. Smiling contently, she bit her lip as her stomach growled.

She gasped as he tenderly tugged her upward so their eyes met. Reaching out her hand, she traced his scar. He looked so much like the Wang So she first met when she was a girl, staying with Lady Hae and Wang Wook.

So nuzzled her neck, then kissed her nape before gently laying her beside him as he left the bed. "Peha?" Soo sat up, a blush staining her chest and cheeks, she pulled the blanket around her nude body. Awed by the sight of her love flushed skin and the glow in her eyes, So leaned down, sweetly kissing her. He laughed against her mouth when her stomach growled again.

"Our meal has probably gotten cold by now." He said as he picked her up still tucked within the blanket. "Come with me."

"I can walk on my own." Soo frowned at him as she attempted to get him to put her down. So peered down at her with a satisfied smirk, his hold on her tightening. She lifted her chin as their eyes locked in challenge. "Put me down."

With a deliberate slowness, So let her body slide against his as he set her on her feet. Still imprisoned in his arms, Soo glared up at him as he smiled down at her. "I am not a doll to be dragged around and left wherever you wish." She barked at him, giving into her need to lecture him on his manners. "I am..." The fight within her spirit dying when she found no answer.

"You are Hae Soo." So declared as he brushed her hair back from her face. "My person. My lover and the mother of my child. And soon to be my wife."

Cheondeiokjeon  
King's bath

Hae Soo stepped out of the water and into So's waiting arms as he embraced her in the towel. "Tonight, I am your lady in waiting." He quipped, grinning as he caressed the water from her body, then helped her slip into a jade silk robe.

"Peha, this is not proper." Soo cast a cautious glance at the door as So tied the scarlet belt around her tiny waist. He took her hand leading her to the table the servants had reset with fresh bowls. With delicate care, So settled her before him on a cushion.

"Stop worrying, Soo." He said as he dried her hair, pulling a comb through her long tresses. "I have orders that we are not to be disturbed tonight. No one will dare."

Soo picked the towel up, scooting around behind him. "Now it is my turn to attend to you." She said as she ran the towel through his hair. Memories of the first time she saw his bare back in Seokyeong drifted back. Closing her eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat as she lightly traced the deepest scar. How did he come to mean the world to her? Love and fear warred within her.

Soo opened her eyes to find him in front of her. The scar on his face prominent since the makeup had been washed away. "How can you stand to look at them?" So asked, in awe of her as she smiled brightly at him as she held out his shirt. "I wish I could take away the pain you had to endure when I look at them, but they are a part of the man I love. How can I not?" She replied as she pushed back his fringe of bangs from his left eye. "I love you."

An intense light shone in his eyes as he captured her hand in his. "Soo-ya." Soo leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss against the scar on his left eye. "I love you, So." She whispered for his ears alone. So slid his arms around her waist pulling her up against him. Soo placed her hands on his shoulders as she sighed, then kissed his lips. Feeling the heat rise within him, she pulled back with a happy giggle. "Our food will get cold again! We really need to eat."

"You're right, Soo." So gave a tortured sigh as he lifted her off his lap. "You haven't been eating well." His face grew concerned. "How are you feeling? Is the baby alright?"

"We are fine." Soo let her hand rest against her flat stomach, then she grinned as she lifted the lids on the bowls. "I am ravenous."

"Then I better feed you." He chuckled as he picked up a mushroom, bringing it to her mouth. Soo purred as she chewed. Laughing, she returned the favor. Love glowed in her eyes as she watched his every move. I wish to love you forever, she thought.

Full, she reclined against So, Chae Ryung's fate moved to the surface of her thoughts. "Peha, I have a favor to ask of you." Suddenly serious, Soo sat up, looking So in the eyes. "I want to have her remains sent to her mother." Hae Soo raised her hand up as So frowned at her. "Please. I'm not asking for her. I'm asking for me. I need to do this so I can be at peace."

So brushed a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear as he contemplated her request. "I should be angry that you still hold some affection for her, but I can't bring myself to not give into you." He acquiesced. "I will have Ji Mong handle the task tomorrow."

"Thank you." Soo quickly hugged him, then settled into her comfortable spot against him. Amused, So wrapped his arms around her. "And you say you don't want to be queen." He commented as she yawned. Lifting her easily in his arms, So stood up craddling her sleepy form against him, he carried her out of the room and down the hall to her bed.

Damiwon

Hae Soo followed Head Court Lady Song around the vats and kettles steaming in the kitchen as they discussed remedies for morning sickness. Soo smiled wistfully as Lady Song instructed a court lady in how carefully prepare the ginger root.

"Thinly slice the ginger." Lady Song said as Lady Han diligently took note of the ingredients. "Then let it steep over medium heat. Once the tea is taken off the heat, then add dried lemon and add a small spoonful of honey. This tea, as well as porridge, in the morning will help calm your stomach."

"This will be very easy to prepare for Lady Hae." Lady Han nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Song." Soo inclined her head at the woman in gratitude.

Lady Song bowed before Soo, smiling, "I am most honored to serve you, Lady Hae." she said as the women left the kitchen. "I will have Moon Jae serve you in the tearoom."

Soo sat at the table, nervously fiddling with the folded letter hidden within her sleeve. Chae Ryung's confession of loving the ninth prince so much that she would commit regicide, knowing that Soo would be held accountable, still stung. How could she forgive those two desperate, lonely years without So? Soo took as deep breath and swallowed back the bile.

"Hae Soo." Baek Ah called out to Soo as he and Woo Hee entered the room. Woo Hee happily rushed to Soo's side as she stood up to greet them. "I heard the news. I am so happy for you." She gushed, taking Soo's hands in her own, encouraging the pregnant woman to sit down. "When will you be due?"

"By the end of summer." Soo bit her lip as the princess squeezed her hand lightly. Woo Hee glanced up at her husband, then looked back at Soo. "Then the announcement to the court will be coming soon."

"Very soon. Peha is beside himself with joy at the news. Also I feel my brother can't wait to rub the ministers' faces in the mud." Baek Ah answered back, amused as he stood next to his wife. "However, you wanted to speak to me about an important matter, Soo." He crooked his head.

"Baekah-nim." Soo forced a smile at the brother of her heart as she pulled the letter from her sleeve and handed it to him. "When the time is right, please give this letter to the ninth prince. I feel it belongs more to him than it does to me."

Baek Ah nodded, taking the letter from Soo. "I'm sorry, Hae Soo." He tucked the envelope away, adding. "Ji Mong had her ashes sent to her mother and brother. They will be taken care of, I promise."

"Thank you." Soo said quietly. "What will happen to Wang Won or Wook?"

"Won is already under house arrest." Baek Ah replied. "Not even you can save him, Soo."

Hae Soo nodded, lost in contemplation as Woo Hee clasped her hand, giving her strength. "I know." Soo looked up at him, her voice firm. "I accept that. However, Wook must not die. No matter the crime, Peha cannot execute him."

Baek Ah frowned, exchanging a worried look with his wife. He thought about inquiring to Soo's reasoning but was cut short as Lady Han opened the door to three court ladies carrying tea trays and porridge entered the room. Leaning down, he kissed Woo Hee's cheek. "Peha will need me today, so I have to rush, ladies." He bid both women a good day.

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

So listened as the ministers grumbled amongst themselves while waiting for him to ascend to the throne. Baek Ah and Ji Mong stood quietly to his left, while the eighth prince and the Hwangbo clan official moved to stand before him. So noticed with satisfaction an older man patiently standing behind the ministers.

"It is good to see you, Wook." So greeted his half-brother.

"I am here on behalf of the Hwangbo clan and other court officials." Wook announced, not attempting to hide his disdain.

"On their behalf?" So cocked his head, a cool smile played on his lips.

"You have ignored the ministers warning about marrying Lady Hae Soo." Wook stated curtly. "She is a mere court lady with no background and cannot be queen."

"Hyung-nim! Do not dare." Wook turned as he heard Baek Ah's aghast tone. "So easily you forget Lady Hae's love for Lady Soo." The thirteenth prince admonished.

"Peha, you must marry Princess Yeonhwa." The official standing next to Wook demanded. "The marriage between the throne and the Hwangbo clan will strengthen the throne. Lady Hae does not have any power to give to you."

"Lady Hae is the daughter of the Hong Hae clan and a noble woman." So stated clearly, his fist curled.

"Hong Ha Jin disgraced the Hae clan with his dealings with Khitan." One minister grounded out as other officials around him nodded agreement. "It is not proper."

"The Hwangbo clan of Hwangju propose a marriage to the king!" Wook declared before the throne and the court.

Suddenly the stranger marched forward, Ji Mong announced to So, "Hong Ha Seung Go, head of the Hae clan. He has come to give his answer to you, Peha."

"It is too late for that." Seung Go held up an envelope. "Peha has already proposed marriage to the Hae clan. As the head of the clan and Lady Hae Soo's cousin, I have accepted."

So rubbed his forehead as the room erupted in an uproar. "Silence!" Standing up, he growled, his eyes locked on Wook's, then he focused on the court. "Lady Hae Soo is with child." A hush fell over the court. "If this child is male, then she will be the queen mother to the crown prince. And she will be queen." Wook's face paled, he bowed then quickly stalked out of the room.

An elderly official held up a hand, then moved forward. "Peha, I have a suggestion." He graciously offered. "I suggest that the officials wait until the baby is born before we approve your marriage. If, as you say, she delivers a crown prince, then we shall accept your marriage to her. If she has a girl child, then we will accept her as your second wife and you will marry Princess Yeonhwa of the Hwangbo clan."

Tired of the bickering, So sat down, contemplating the situation. "The offer is not unreasonable, Minister Ahn. Allow me to think it over and I will give you an answer by tomorrow."

"Yes, Peha." Minister Ahn bowed then returned to his place among his peers.

"Is there any other business other than my marriage that I must attend too?" So inquired with a wry smile. "If not, then you may leave, I have other matters to attend too."

As So released his breath, Baek Ah glanced worriedly at his brother. All the officials filed out of the room except for Seung Go. "Have you achieved what you fought to obtain, Peha?" The older man inquired, his eyes calculating.

So gave him a hooded glance. "Possibly, but either way the Hae clan will be related to the throne."

"How does my cousin fare?" Seung Go insincerely smiled. "I do hope she and the baby are well. And that Peha is blessed with a crown prince."

"Thank you." So replied in kind as the leader of the Hae clan bowed before the throne, then left the room.

Damiwon

Tea Room

Woo Hee and Hae Soo cozily chatted about Goryeo prenatal care while Soo gingerly blew on a spoonful of porridge. "I was both happy and sad to be pregnant at that time." Woo Hee's eyes grew distant with the painful memory. "Living as a gaisang taught me how to be proud and humble in ways being a princess never could."

"It makes me sad you had to endure the hardship alone." Soo commiserated, her hand resting on the small swell of her belly. "I don't want to imagine the pain you went through when Minister Park and the Wang clan took your daughter away from you."

"I'm glad he made me tell him the truth." She smiled at Soo, not wanting to cause her friend discomfort. "It worked out for the best." Woo Hee picked up her tea cup and sipped, then brightly she announced with an enigmatic smile. "We might have happy news soon ourselves."

"Oh!" Soo's eyes went wide. She raised her hand to her lips gleefully. "Really?"

Woo Hee raised her hands up. "I'm not certain yet. I have an appointment with the royal physician today." She leaned closer to Soo. "I have to say though, this is how I felt when I found out I was pregnant with Bok Soon."

Soo clapped happily. "I can't wait for the news!" She was about to say more when Bok Soon's nurse came into the room, bowed before Woo Hee. "Little princess is awake from her nap."

"Thank you, Nurse Kim." Then Woo Hee turned to Soo. "I will be right back."

"I still have to finish this porridge." Soo looked at the bland gruel with a sigh, then laughed. "Go see to your daughter. I'll be right here."

Standing up, Woo Hee chuckled as she left the tearoom with the nurse behind her. Happy for Woo Hee, Hae Soo sighed at the view outside the window. Sunlight reflected off the lake and dappled through the leaves of the willow trees. Thoughts of how So's day was faring filtered in while she slowly ate her porridge.

A commotion among Soo's attendants, caused her to return her attention to the door as it opened. Princess Yeonhwa sauntered in despite Lady Han's protest. The haughty demeanor of Wang Wook's sister soured Soo's morning.

"I see you still forget your manners." Yeonhwa eyed Soo with disdain.

"Gongju-nim." Soo refused to take the bait as she pushed away from the table, standing to face the other woman. Crossing her arms in front of her, Soo waited for Yeonhwa to make the first move.

"I did not come here to fight." The princess sat down at the table, raising a brow. A court lady quickly brought in a tea tray and served her. "I came to make it clear to you as to who will be queen."

"I am not interested in what you have to say." Hae Soo coolly frowned at her, although she began to grow anxious as her heart pounded. "We have nothing to say to each other."

Yeonhwa sipped the tea, pleased with herself. "I don't mind if you stay here as the king's woman." Setting the cup down, she gave Soo a patronizing smirk. "However, you will not be a wife or a royal concubine. I won't get involved with who takes care of the king's needs. What I want is recognition and honor. Also, I want my son on the throne." She continued, her eyes focused on Soo. "As you will soon find out, I will be marrying the king."

"I won't believe you unless Peha tells me himself." Soo bit out in disbelief. Pale, she closed her eyes wanting to deny her own knowledge of the future. Queen Daemok. "Don't..." The room grew hot as the walls closed in on Soo. "No." She gasped, clutching the wall, sweat beading up on her forehead. Dizzy, Soo slipped to the floor, her vision narrowing beyond the room. _She closed her eyes as Yeonhwa's cries for her child rang in her ears. Then silence filled the scene before her, a cold chill ran through Soo at the sound of a rope snapping and then nothing._

Shivering, Soo lay on the hard wood floor, allowing the coolness to seep into her. From a distance, she heard a struggle and Woo Hee's voice. "If anything happens to Lady Hae Soo or the baby, do you think your title will save you or your clan? Peha would make sure not one member of your clan survives." Woo Hee growled at Yeonhwa as Lady Han rushed to Soo's side. Soo blinked as she attempted to sit up, leaning against her lady in waiting.

"Please don't tell Peha." She pleaded under her breath.

"Baby?" Yeonhwa turned to look at Soo as Woo Hee continued, "Hae Soo is pregnant with the first royal heir. Do you think you will be able to become queen so easily? The ministers have put aside the question of who will be queen until after the baby is born."

Soo flinched at the hatred in Hwa's pale face. The Hwangbo princess shook with rage, her fists clenched tightly. Woo Hee grabbed her arm, "I think it's best you leave. Now." Yeonhwa opened her mouth to protest, then gritted her teeth and hurried out of the room.

Lady Han gently helped Soo get to her feet. "Do you feel faint, Lady Hae?" Concerned for Soo, as her mistress swayed a little. Soo looked at Woo Hee, "Please don't tell Peha, Woo Hee. I don't want him to worry."

"Hae Soo, he will find out." Woo Hee smiled gently at Soo, then commanded, "Lady Han, please take Lady Hae to lay down and call the royal physician."

"Yes, Gongju-nim." Lady Han wrapped her arm around Soo's waist as Lady Song ordered the court ladies to prepare a room.

Throne Room

Relieved that the ministers had taken the bait and stalled the marriage plans between him and the Hwangbo clan, So allowed his shoulders to relax slightly. However, he knew the battle wasn't quite over yet, suspecting another attempt to force the issue would come from Wook in due time. He couldn't help thinking about Soo's morning, missing her.

"Baek-ah, has everything been prepared?" So inquired with a satisfied smile.

"Yes, Peha." Baek Ah replied as he stopped gathering up the decrees in front of him to give his full attention to his king. "She'll love it, stop worrying." He grinned, satisfied with the day's events. "The ministers took it better than expected. You have achieved stalling the alignment of the throne with the Hwangbo clan, but it's not over yet. Yeon Hwa is ambitious for power and determined to be queen. You might have to agree to the marriage in order to control the clan."

"I know." So grimaced at the thought. He had promised Soo that she would be the only wife, remembering back to his first marriage with Princess Kyung Hwa and the guilt he felt over not being able to keep his promise. Soo had forgiven him for saving his innocent niece from being used as a hostage, but she would not accept it a second time around. Not if the other woman was Princess Yeon Hwa. His Hae Soo had an interesting notion about marriage and a jealous streak when it came to sharing her husband, he chuckled.

"What do you find amusing about the situation, Peha?" Baek Ah asked, curious.

So smiled at Baek Ah. "I was thinking about Soo and how she is able to get her way with me." A warm glint lit his eyes as he thought about the first day he met her. "She was the first girl of nobility to argue with me. To lecture me. Hae Soo." He said her name fondly, remembering the flavor when he first uttered it under his breath. "Who would believe that such a girl would grow into such an amazing woman."

"Hae Soo has always been an unusual girl." Baek Ah laughed. "For such a tiny woman, she's so stubborn and tenacious. Woo Hee and Soo are a lot alike."

"What is the news from the court physician?" So inquired as he stood up and made his way down the stairs. Baek Ah fell in line beside his brother as they prepared to leave the room. "He will see her tomorrow and then inform us if she is pregnant or not. Woo Hee claims that it's useless to do so, she said she remembered feeling like this with Bok Soon."

"Then congratulations will soon be in order." So said with a grin.

"Yes, Peha." Baek Ah said happily as the door burst open and Eunuch Kim rushed in, panting.

"Peha, Lady Hae collapsed in the Damiwon." The little man wheezed out. "The royal physician has been called to her side."

"Soo collapsed?" So grabbed the older man by his shoulders, brows furrowed. "Yea, Peha…" He let the man go then frowned at Baek Ah as the men rushed down the hall. Eunuch Kim huffed as he and the king's attendants tried to keep up. "Princess Yeon Hwa requested an audience with Lady Hae before she fainted."

"Why would Yeonhwa want to speak with Soo? She wouldn't be that reckless, would she?" Baek Ah speculated, but So remained silent as they hurried across the courtyard, reaching the lane to the Damiwon. So slowed his pace as his half-sister appeared before him.

"Peha." The princess graciously bowed, assuming an air of innocence. "Lady Hae is not feeling well and I was coming to tell you." Yeonhwa let the lie slip easily from her lips.

So grabbed her arm, searching her face, then released her. "Don't ever come near her again." He ordered, turning his back on her as he entered the Damiwon to find Soo.


	3. Chapter 3

Home of Wang Wook

Shaken, Yeon Hwa clenched her fist as she returned home. She barely swallowed back the scream building up in her chest. Pregnant! Tears stung her eyes as she forced herself to remain calm. She had to think. Determined, she walked into Wang Wook's study to find him at his desk.

"Oraboni, I need your help." Placing her hand over his, Yeon Hwa beseeched. "We need to remove Hae Soo from the palace. Pyeha must turn against her. It is the only way."

Wook's tired eyes refused to meet his sister's. "She's with his child. What would you have me do?"

"Tell the truth." She smiled down at him. "Just tell Pyeha the truth about you and Hae Soo."

Damiwon

The court ladies bowed deep as their king strode past them, entering the room where Lady Hae rested. Soo reclined on a bed as the royal physician checked her pulse, then her heart rate.

"How is she?" So demanded, his voice rough with suppressed anger. The physician inclined his head at him.

"She's had a mild shock, Pehya. She should rest." He explained as he finished his examination. "I cannot give her a tonic while she's pregnant. Resting will sooth her heart and body." Bowing, he left the room as So sat on the edge of the bed.

"Peyha." Soo said, giving him a calm smile while reaching her hand out to him, attempting to sit up. "I'm fine. I didn't want to worry you."

"Don't even think about getting out of this bed, Hae Soo." So locked eyes with her, brooking no argument. With a sigh of resignation, Soo settled back against the pillow. "Yea, Pyeha." She grumbled.

"What did she say to cause you to collapse?" So asked as he linked his hand in hers, the other smoothing back her hair then pulling the blanket up to her shoulder. She wrapped both hands around his, a shadow clouding her eyes as she frowned.

"It's not save to tell you." Soo shook her head against the silk under her cheek, she glanced up into his face. "There is no place save to tell you."

So scooted her over then lay beside her, tucking her close against him. Kissing her forehead, he whispered. "I think I know of a place, but you must rest, Soo-ya." Soo snuggled into his heat, closing her eyes however sleep would not come.

Lake Dongji

Soo's eyes widened at the sight of So dressed comfortably in a cerulean blue jaogori, a silver belt about his trim waist. His hair tied, falling down his back. He looked much like he did that day three years ago, that it made her heart skip a beat.

"The boat?" Soo inquired, credulously as they came upon the small dinghy. So grinned at her, cocking his head. "Today, I want to be with you, doing what I love."

She smiled brightly at him, taking his hand as he helped her to sit down on a pelt covered seat. "I'm glad you didn't give it up." He swaddled her in the fur to make sure she stayed warm then pushed the boat into the water.

Soo watched So, committing to memory every movement, the way he tilted his head when he smiled at her, the curve of his jaw and the way his hair fell over his shoulder, even the flex of his muscles, how his hands gripped the oars with every dip into the water. Somehow, he had become essential to her so much so that she barely knew who she was without him. Love and fear warred within her.

Lost in her thoughts, Soo blinked when she realized that So had placed the oars in the boat, allowing it to float in the middle of the lake. "Soo, it is just the two of us now. There are no prying ears here." He said as he reassured her of their safety. "You can tell me what happened between you and Yeon Hwa gongju."

Soo licked her lips, focusing on the water. "I saw her death." Barely managing to get the words out. "I heard the cry of an infant and saw her death." She reiterated, the horror pressing on her. She searched So's eyes for an answer as he remained silent. Shaking her head, she continued. "I know she will be queen. I accept that. I don't know why but I feel that our fate will allow us to go only so far here."

After a moment of silence, So slowly knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "Soo-ya, I know you are like Ji Mong. Please let me share your burden." He kissed her hand. "I want to know everything."

Soo released her breath in a shuddering sigh. Go Ha Jin. That life was so long ago yet she felt it creeping up on her life as Hae Soo. She gripped his hands tighter. "You will think me mad if I told you."

"No, I promise I wouldn't." So replied, serious, almost pleading. "Soo, we promised not to lie to each other. Please. You wrote it all down in the book that Queen Hwangbo returned to me. I need to fully understand. Trust me."

"I do trust you." She gave a soft laugh. "So-ya." So caught his breath at the familiarity of his name falling from her lips. "My name is Ha Jin. Go Ha Jin and I was born in the summer of 1991. At least, that was my last life until I drowned and emerged from the water in the Damiwon. In the body of Hae Soo."

"Ha Jin." So carefully said her name. Suddenly he felt his lungs squeeze, crying out for air as he pushed himself harder to reach her. She was just within reach as the watery eclipse moved away from the sun. I've got her! Elation swept through him as he caught her wrist.

Letting go of Soo's hands, So jerked back and Soo landed on the bottom of the boat in his arms. He stayed still until the boat stopped swaying, holding her close to him. Tears gathered in her eyes as he wiped them away. Fate might let them go so far here but fate was not finished with them yet, he realized.

"It took me a long time to figure out why I was sent here. I denied it, but deep in my heart I knew it was because of you all along. I cannot say when my heart began to lead me here, to you, maybe it was from the start." Soo explained as she watched the puffy clouds drift overhead as they floated in their own world.

"Every day you became more important to me and I was relieved when you left for Jin because I was scared you would be more than just a friend or even a lover. I knew you would become my reason, heart and soul. I would drown in you or you would leave me wrecked." She turned to face him, gazing into his shiny eyes.

"Jin-a." So breathed in wonder. She placed her fingers against his lips before continuing, "Now, I know that no matter if you are a wolf, slave, prince, or king, I would want to be by your side whether it is now or a thousand years from now. I will always be your person."

Awestruck, So gazed in wonder at the woman in his arms. What had he done in this life or the last to be so blessed? He barely remembered the man he was before she appeared in his life. Hae Soo had taken the pain away; had made him want to be a better man, all for her. He smiled against her fingertips, capturing her hand, he softly brushed a kiss over her palm before gently bringing her hand down. Aligning her body next to his, Soo rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, does that mean I'm the one who you hold in your heart?" So inquired, grinning as the boat lazily drifted.

"Do you have to ask?" Soo sighed, lightly cuffing his chest. "You are the father of my child."

His hand slid down to rest over the slight bump. So's breath hitched as he noticed the subtle changes in her body. Life! She held life he created with her within her body. This woman never ceased to amaze him. "Thank you, Soo..Jin-a."

"I am fine with the name Hae Soo." Soo tilted her head up, placing her hand over the hand caressing her belly. "In this life, it is my name." She snuggled closer into his warmth. "And you are most welcome, Pyeha." She murmured as she placed a kiss on his jawline. "I would have said yes that day by the stone tower." She added, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. "I loved you then, and that has never changed. I still love you."

So carefully adjusted Soo under him, his eyes serious. "Would you say yes now?"

Soo closed her eyes, the need to accept his proposal becoming a physical need that she felt the sting of tears. She opened her eyes after taking a shaky breath, ready to respond when So sat back on his haunches. "No, don't say it yet. I have some place I need to take you first."

"Here, let me help you up." He reached down to help her up. Settling her gingerly back onto the opposite seat, So sat down and began to row. Soo clutched the fur about her shoulders for warmth as she, finding it hard to take her eyes off him. Shaking her head to clear it, she gasped as they moved into a smaller section of the lake.

"We've never come this far before." Soo smiled at So as they passed by the evergreens and pines shedding their leaves. White stone walls appeared around the bend, leading to a palace gate. "What is this place?" She glanced around in wonder.

So grinned, she was still as curious as a cat. "This pond is called Wolji and it leads to a palace called Manwoldae."

"Manwoldae?" Soo inquired, her eyes returning to his, then peering over his shoulder to take in the beauty of the landscape.

"It means Moon Tower." So said, feeling at peace for the first time since becoming king. "This palace was built for a queen, but Taejo never allowed any of his wives to live here. He had it built before he married my mother. I heard that he abandoned Manwoldae after he married my mother."

Lady Oh. Soo bit her lip as she thought about the Head Court Lady who trained her. The second important woman who helped guide her through the pit falls of the palace and life in Goryeo. "Do you think?" She hesitated to ask, but the question still slipped out.

So cocked his head at her query. "It is possible, but we will never know." He docked the boat, climbing out to tie it off. Then he smiled down at her. "Give me your hand, Soo-ya." He reached down to help her step onto the pier. Lacing his fingers in hers, he guided her through the gate.

Manwoldae:

Soo held tight to So as they walked along the path leading to the stairs. She caught her breath as the sun shone off the white cobble stones, her eyes taking in the elaborate carving of a dragon winding up side. Vines dry from the onset of winter had crept along the edges of the pillars, Soo noticed the guards standing at the base of each column.

As they entered the courtyards, the court ladies and servants bowed to the royal couple. Soo let go of his hand, placing her hand over her mouth in awe. "Oh, it's so beautiful." She tilted her head back to better see the ornate red and blue ridges of the rooftops that seemed to float above her. The tiles elaborately decorated with phoenixes, dragons, and devil masks. Dogwood kousa trees lined the greenery edging the inner palace yard.

"I know how much you love peonies." So said bashfully as he watched her wander around the courtyard as she happily smiled at the servants who stopped to greet her then wonder about in biting her lips in suppressed joy. "I will have the gardener plant pink peonies and golden chrysanthemums so they will bloom when the spring comes."

"Pyeha?" Soo looked at So her eyes going wide as she turned around to face him. So grinned at her, taking her hand in his to lead her to the interior of the palace. The blend of burnt orange against pale jade green trimming caught her eyes as they moved along the hallway. Soo gasped as he opened the door to a room with walls painted teal, elegant golden dragons lined the doorway. The room was filled with rows of books sitting on polished teak shelves. Two desks of black and gold sat in the center of the room.

"I know you've been bored, Soo-ya." So leaned against the doorway as she ran her hands over every surface, thumbing through books.

"I can't just sit around and gestate." She grumped with a playful pout then turned toward a staircase that led to an airy balcony. "What's up there?" Curiosity getting the better of her she headed for the stairs, So following behind her.

A cry of delight fell from her lips at the landing as she realized the balcony was built as a tearoom. The wide windows opened to overlook peach trees that would bloom and perfume the air. "Do you love it, Soo?"

Soo smiled brightly at him. "I love it!" she declared, then furrowed her brow. "Are you...?"

"Be my wife, Soo." So closed the distance between them to take her hands in his. "You are the only queen in my heart. I love you, Soo-ya."

Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms tight about his waist, her face buried against his chest. I know I might not make it but I don't want to lose this opportunity, she thought with a bittersweet pang. Raising her head, she nodded then with a trembling voice said, "Yes, So-ya." With a hiccup sigh, she sniffled then laughed. "Don't make me wait this long again!"

So grinned down at her as he wiped away her tears. "I promise I won't make you wait ever again." Pulling her close against him, he gently kissed her lips, slowly deepening the kiss. Soo opened her mouth as his tongue teased her inner lip causing heat to rise up in her lower belly. With a soft groan, he ended the exchange, still holding her in his arms. Soo gave a disappointed mewl, wanting more.

Giving a shaky sigh, she stubbornly frowned at him. "Pyeha, would this mean I would live separately from you?" Dread filling her at the thought of not being near him. "I don't want to do that. I want to stay where you are."

Laughing, So replied, "You won't. I plan on moving some of my court activities here. Also, I will use this library often. Ji Mong wants me to read Analects and The Meng Tzu. You can write down everything you know and have learned as a Senior Court Lady over the Damiwon."

Soo nodded, her eyes going to the double desks. "I remember you promised me. I love the idea. Thank you." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips, then grinned. "Will you sleep here, Pyeha? Or, will you return to Cheondeokjeon at night?"

"You are worse than the court ministers." He chuckled. "Of course, I will remain here at night."

"Speaking of ministers." Soo said as she released him and lean against the table. "When will they allow us to marry?"

"After the baby is born." He informed her as he moved to stand beside her, both looking out the window as the sun became overcast with snow clouds. "Do you mind waiting, Soo-ya?"

"Not at all." She entwined her fingers in his.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheondeokjeon  
Later that evening

So rubbed his eyes as the hanja began to blur, setting the decree aside he smiled as his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day at Manwoldae. Upon hearing the melodic lilt of feminine laughter, he quickly glanced at the far left pilar to find wide brown eyes peeping around the edge. Soo's peach chima swayed as she playfully approached the throne.

"I see Eunuch Kim is derelict in his duties." So said, as he raised a regal brow.

"Aigoo, everyone knows Pyeha indulges me." Soo mocked back as she rested her arms across his desk, grinning up at him. So laughed as he grasped her hand and guided her around the table to sit next to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Have you discussed organizing the move with Lady Han?" He asked as he rested his head against her. Soo sighed as she leaned her head back and relaxed in his arms. "Yes, I did that once we returned." She grinned at the thought of her head lady-in-waiting's ability to smoothly coordinate such a formidable endeavor. "She would make a wonderful general."

"I'll keep that in mind." So quipped. "Speaking of generals, Jung has requested to marry. She's from a small clan. He will be returning to the palace sometime today and will formally make the request tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news!" Soo turned in So's arms to meet his eyes. "You will approve of the marriage?"

So smiled at the stubborn glint showing in her eyes. She always wants the best for everyone, his soft-hearted Soo. "I am planning on it." He replied and chuckled when Soo nodded, then settled back into place with a satisfied grunt. "it will keep him from moping around my woman."

"Pyeha!" Soo gasped, wide eyed. She attempted to turn around when So squeezed her, kissing the nape of her neck. "You are mine. I don't like sharing either." He growled mildly in her ear before capturing her lips, kissing her hard.

"Pyeha, eighth prince, Wang Wook of Hwangbo clan, wishes an audience with your majesty." Eunuch Kim's voice rang out from the other side of the closed door. So pulled back from Soo with a grimace. "Duty calls." Soo sighed as she stood up, descending from the throne to stand to the side as So announced. "Let him enter."

With a stoic mein, Wook walked toward the throne, bowing to So. "Pyeha, I would like to speak with you alone." He turned to Hae Soo, his facade of calm not entirely reaching his eyes. Soo blinked when her eyes met Wook's gaze for an instant, confused by the anger he kept in check. A slight shiver of apprehension coursed through her as she gracefully turned a bright smile on So. "I will have dinner served in your chambers, Pyeha. I'll wait for you there." She bowed before So, attempting to pretend she had not seen the betrayal in Wook's eyes.

"I won't be long, Soo-ya." So smiled warmly at her.

"Wangja-nim." Soo nodded in parting as she passed by Wook to leave. He caught a glimpse of the tiny mark on her neck as he nodded in kind.

Hae Soo took a deep breath and composed herself as Eunuch Kim closed the doors to throne room behind her. "Nui!" A genuine smile crossed her face at the heartfelt greeting form So's youngest brother, Wang Jung. "Soo-ya." Baek Ah grinned at her as he accompanied Jung as they prepared to report to the king.

"Baek Ah! Jung-a, I'm so happy you are here." She laughed as Jung pecked her cheek. "Wangja-nim, I hear you will be requesting to marry. I can't wait to meet her. What is her name? What's she like?"

Jung grinned at Soo's enthusiasm. "Her name is Moon Sun Hi and she will arrive with her parents tomorrow. And she reminds me of you sometimes." He answered, then paused. "Pyeha has to approve of the marriage first, Soo-ya."

"Don't worry, he will approve." Soo answered with a happy confidence. This is the family So has longed for for most of his life. They are my family too, she thought as she felt the prick of tears. She turned to Baek Ah. "I want to surprise Pyeha tomorrow with a family dinner. Please tell Woo Hee. We have so much to celebrate."

"Yes, we do, Soo." Baek Ah agreed with her. "However, you might not be able to surprise Pyeha. Although, he will love the sentiment." Soo glowered in frustration at Baek Ah until he coughed and Jung grinned. "He won't hear about it from me."

"At least he can pretend to be surprised." She sighed in exasperation at both men, "I expect to meet Lady Sun Hi and her parents tomorrow. I would love for them to dine with us."

Jung nodded but his happy mein faltered at the thought of family. "Of course, Nui."

"I heard about your mother." Her kind eyes reflected the concern in her voice. "How is she doing?"

"She's not good." Jung answered, resignation in his tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Soo touched his sleeve in sympathy. "I truly am, Jung-a."

"Is Pyeha alone, Soo?" Baek Ah inquired as she dropped back.

"No, your eighth brother has requested to speak with him alone." She attempted to brighten her smile as she bowed to the princes. "I have to attend to Pyeha's evening meal so I will bid you both a good night." Then she said to Jung as she departed. "I'm truly happy you are safely home."

* * *

"What do you need to say that was not addressed during assembly this morning, Wook?" So asked in a dangerously soft tone after Soo closed the door behind her. Wook's mask fell back into place as he faced the king. So leaned back as he observed his half-brother standing calmly before him, suspicious of the reason behind this sudden visit. "You have something you must tell me."

Wook drew in a breath, his eyes on So. "I have something to confess about my relationship with Hae Soo." His tone determined. "There seems to be something you are still unaware of, Pyeha. I thought I should let you know the two of us…had promised to marry one another." Wook paused, then quietly confirmed. "Long before she became your woman. Soo-ya was my person."

So closed his eyes, then opened them to gravely stare at Wook. "I know." He replied as Wook frowned, confused at the revelation. "Do you think she would keep your relationship with her a secret from me?" So's expression grew grim as he contemplated Wook's confession. "Did your sister put you up to this? Is she willing to throw you away, Wook, just to become queen?" He smirked as Wook paled. "I guess your life means so little to her."

"I thought you should know, Pyeha." Wook continued, his eyes downcast. "I know she is carrying your child, but she loved me." He closed his eyes in pain. Suddenly, his head shot up as he realized So had descended from the throne and stood in front of him.

"Do you take me for a dull-witted fool?" So grounded out, rounding on him. "I knew you were the one she meant that day when you stopped us on the way back to the Damiwon. Why do you think I gave you the evidence against my mother to save her life? I figured since you loved her too, you would fight for her!"

He grabbed the front of his brother's robe, seething from the memory of Soo's imprisonment so long ago. "I was wrong. You threw her away and I had to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Her love for you ended the day Court Lady Oh died."

"There was nothing I could do." Blanching, Wook quietly said as So flung him away from him. His eyes not daring to meet So's tightly controlled rage.

"No, you did more than enough to her over the years." So snapped back and Wook said nothing in defense. "I have noticed that you have not inquired about the welfare of our brother, Wang Won." So stated as he walked back to the throne and sat down, his attention focused on his brother. "I think we have said enough. I do not want to see you in front of me ever again. Be warned, if I ever must marry your clan, you will regret the alliance. You may leave. Now."

Wook opened his mouth, then thought better of his decision. Bowing low, he strode out of the room.

* * *

Baek Ah frowned as he watched Soo head toward So's quarters. What was Wook up to? He motioned for Eunuch Kim to remain silent. Jung stood next to him, patiently waiting. "It will be good to see Wook hyung-nim again." He commented to his brother then quieted when Baek Ah shook his head at him, listening to So's voice rise from behind the door.

 _"I was wrong. You threw her away and I had to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Her love for you ended the day Court Lady Oh died."_

Jung frowned at Wook's answer. He remembered the day he took Wook to see what their father had done to Soo. He thought of Wook's indifference to the abuse. "There is nothing I can do. I cannot die with her." Wook had told him that day. Why was Wook telling Pyeha that Soo loved him? Embarrassed at his treatment of his fourth brother, Jung's face flamed as Wook suddenly appeared before him.

Wook halted as he faced Jung's accusing eyes as he turned from him, then Baek Ah's hooded gaze. "Eunuch Kim, you may announce us now." Baek Ah coolly ordered.

* * *

Soo tried to shake the dread Wook's visit had instilled within her. Making her way to the king's quarters, she instructed the attendants to have a light meal served that night. The routine they had set within the palace made her feel calmer as she methodically headed to her quarters.

"Lady Hae Soo." Lady Han greeted her as she walked into her bed chamber. Two other attendants bowed before efficiently preparing Soo to attend to the king for the night.

"The moving arrangements are in order. Chun-ja and Da-ye will begin packing your room and then be sent ahead to Manwoldae to prepare your living quarters. You should not overexert yourself." The head lady-in-waiting informed Soo as the younger women pulled out an egg-shell white silk chima and jaegori. Soo sat before the mirror at her vanity, carefully taking her hair pins out of her braid. "Pyeha has instructed us to have you moved within five days."

"That fast." Soo blurted out, blinking up at Lady Han as the woman put away the hair pins and pulled a brush through her lady's long black hair. Exasperated, Soo sighed at her reflection. "The man doesn't waste any time when he has his mind set on something he wants."

Lady Han's eyes met Soo's in the mirror and with a womanly smile. Soo applied a drop of distilled rose perfume to her pulse points, then stood up, allowing her ladies-in-waiting to help her into her evening garments.

King's Quarters

Her nerves got the better of her after the servants laid out the evening meal then left the king's chambers. Soo bit her lip, nervously pacing about the room, too anxious to keep still. What would Wook say to get his sister what she wanted most? She trusted So not to believe him, but her mind returned to the threat he had issued the day after Hyejong was coronated. "I will make you return to me."

Finally, she sat down at the dining table, frowning at her unbidden thoughts. Had I ever really known him? A shiver raced through her and she rubbed her arms. Quietly she asked the spirit of Lady Myung Hee to bring peace to Wook's heart. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay by him, Unnie." She looked up from her prayer as So entered the room, ordering everyone out.

"Pyeha...please." Worry creased her brow as Soo began to explain.

So walked to her, kneeling down in front of her. "Stop, Soo-ya." He carefully bid, taking her hands in his. "You don't have to say a word. You are too good for either of us." He rasped out. "Don't ever doubt my trust in you. I love you."

With his words of reassurance, she burst into tears and dived into his arms, sitting on the floor with him. "I never doubted you!" She wailed, sobbing against his neck. "But I don't understand what I ever did to make him hate me so much. What did I do to wrong him?"

He soothed her as she cried, rubbing her back, cradling her in his arms. "It's not about you, Soo. He made his choice to abandon you, but he never thought you would come to me. And he can't accept that you don't love him anymore."

She pulled back to peer into his eyes. "I don't know if I ever did love him. I think I just got caught up in my emotions of gratitude and I trusted him." So tenderly wiped her tear stained cheeks. "I guess I never really knew him at all."

"He never really knew you either, Soo." So said, softly. "Otherwise he would have taken into consideration how stubborn you are. Or how keen your sense of justice is within you." He smiled fondly at her, cocking his head to the side. "Or how much you have been enjoying lecturing me over the years."

Soo scoffed, indignant at his teasing. "Maybe if you had not dumped me off your horse like a sack of potatoes, I would have fallen in love with you sooner." She pouted at his laughter.

"If that is so, then I promise in our next lifetime, I won't toss you off my horse, Soo-ya." He grinned at her as he helped her to stand up as he got to his feet. "If I had known then, what I know now, I might have ridden away with you and never come back to Songak."

"Pyeha!" Soo gasped, blushing as she remembered the first time her eyes met his, the feeling of turmoil and desire she had experienced that day when he saved her from falling into the moat. Never mind the fact, the near accident was his fault in the first place. "I wish you had." She admitted under her breath as she sat down in her chair, avoiding his eyes.

So gave her a heated look as he sat down across from her, watching as she lifted lids from the various dishes. "How was your visit with Jung and Baek Ah?" She inquired, changing the subject as she placed a piece of succulent meat on his rice.

He used his chopsticks to pick up a mushroom, holding it up to her mouth. "Open, Soo-ya." She obeyed, chewing slowly. He smiled as he ate the meat she had given him. "It went well. Jung's young bride-to-be will arrive tomorrow." His affable mood faltered as a shadow fell over his face. "However, he asked if he could introduce her to our mother. Her health is declining rapidly and she won't last long."

"I'm sorry, So." She said, placing her hand over his as he drew in a breath.

"I haven't given him an answer yet, Soo-ya." He replied as he laced his fingers with her, still frowning as he added. "I want to deny his request."

"I understand how you feel." Soo said gently, love in her eyes then she shook her head. "As a woman who will soon be a mother, I will never understand her. But for some reason, she treated Jung well and he loves her. She is his mother even if she's not a good person."

"I know." So released his breath with a nod. "I have tried to come to peace with my feelings, Soo." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "I have you and a family. You gave me that gift. I don't need anything more."

* * *

Damiwon

Jung stood staring out over the lake, outraged by Wook's message to meet him there. Righteous anger filled Jung as his older half-brother stepped out of the shadows. "Hyung-nim, why are you trying to hurt Hae Soo?" He demanded an answer from Wook.

"Jung-a, you know I wouldn't do anything to harm Soo-ya." Wook gave him a pained expression. "I'm trying to help her leave the palace as she wanted me to do."

"I don't understand. She told me she loved Pyeha." Jung said, confused. "Why would she want to leave him?"

Wook sighed, "It's not safe for her in the palace. This place is poison to her." He frowned as he peered into the black, reflective surface of the water. "She never wanted to be a king's woman." Turning to face Jung, he added with conviction. "She might care about his welfare, as she does with us all, but she deserves to be free. Free to raise her baby outside these walls."

Silent, Jung mulled over Wook's words, his gut twisting at the thought of Soo giving birth alone. Meeting Wook's eyes, he replied. "What you are asking for from me is treasonous. Soo has already made it clear to me what she wants and I will honor her wishes to remain with my brother." Jung grimaced, feeling only disappointment in Wook. "I don't believe we have anything further to say to each other." Then turning around without a backward glance, he walked through the gate heading to the Damiwon.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheondeokjeon  
Dawn - King's Chamber

Hae Soo snuggled into the warmth of So's arms, burying her head against his neck to block out the approaching daylight. Content where she lay, she refused to open her eyes. Just a few more minutes, she silently pleaded. Eunuch Kim, not yet! She held her breath as So placed a kiss on her forehead and combed his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning, Soo-ya." He whispered in her ear just as Eunuch Kim knocked on the bedroom door. "Pyeha, are you awake?"

Soo scrunched her face, burrowing deeper with a moan. "No!"

So gave a husky bark of laughter as he watched Soo rebel against waking up. "Pyeha, your morning meal is prepared and you have a meeting with the envoy from Jin." Eunuch Kim called out from behind the door interrupting So's good morning kiss. Soo let out an exasperated sigh, "He must have been a rooster in his last life. The crack of dawn every morning, Pyeha!"

"Enter." So said to the eunuch as he climbed out of bed, then grinned down at Soo who peered up at him, giving him a bleary eyed pout. "Then sleep until Lady Han sends your attendants to prepare you to meet Lady Sun Hee and her parents."

"The bed is not the same when you are not in it with me." She declared as she sat up, stretching.

"Good morning, Pyeha. Lady Hae Soo." Eunuch Kim bowed as he and the king's attendents entered the room. "Lady Han and your ladies-in-waiting are on their way, Lady Hae."

Eunuch Kim turned his head and fussed over the king's robes as So offered Soo his hand to help her out of bed. "Did you sleep well, Soo-ya?" So asked as he pulled her against him, kissing her temple, feeling her nod against his chest. Her arms wrapped tight around his waist.

"Always, Pyeha." She yawned, then leaned back to peer up at him with a smile. Eunuch Kim coughed, "Lady Han is here with Lady Hae's attendants, Pyeha."

"Good morning, Pyeha. Lady Hae Soo." Lady Han graciously inclined her head as the younger ladies bowed. "I hope you slept well. Lady Moon Sun Hee and her parents will arrive today. They will take tea with you and Princess Woo Hee in the Damiwon after they have visited the king. The Head Court Lady is preparing pressed cakes and chrysanthemum tea for the afternoon."

Soo made a soft regretful sigh and one last look of longing at the bed, she released So, squared her shoulders and nodded to her head lady in waiting. Suddenly her eyes widened with a remembered thought. So enjoyed the play of emotions crossing her beautiful, guileless features.

"Very good, Lady Han." She replied as she descended the stairs, the younger ladies helped her into her outer robe. Turning to So, Soo bowed. "I expect to see you in the afternoon, Pyeha." She spun to Lady Han. "Today is going to be a very busy day." Soo led her procession of ladies out of the king's chambers and down the hall.

* * *

Throne Room - Morning

"Baek Ah Wangju has arrived, Pyeha." Eunuch Kim announced as he opened the door to the throne room. Baek Ah calmly approached So, bowing before him. Despite the calm, So felt the pain within his counselor and favorite brother.

"It has been done, Pyeha." Baek Ah said quietly. "Great Prince Hyo Eun Wang Won has been executed for treason. His body has been taken away. His property has been returned to the crown. The Hong clan will not dare to take a stand against the throne. His wives and children have been given the choice to die with him or to be sent back to their clans." He inclined his head to So. "They have benefited much by your mercy toward them, Pyeha."

"I could not look Soo in the eyes if a child was harmed." So replied grimly. "Even his children."

Baek Ah remembered the scene that had greeted him earlier that morning at Won's residence. The servants had long since been released and the air was deathly silent outside. Upon entering Won's chambers, he heard his ninth brother shouting at the guards who refused to allow him to leave his rooms.

* * *

 _Residence of Wang Won_

 _"I am someone who could have been a king." He shouted at the eunuch, then his eyes fell on Baek Ah. "If you are going to kill me, then hang me in front of Cheondeokjeon!"_

 _Approaching Won, Baek Ah said nothing as the eunuch solemnly placed a tray with a bowl in front of the prince, folding his hands in front of him as he backed away. Won frowned at the tray then addressed his thirteenth brother. "Is Pyeha telling me to kill myself?" Won sneered. "Did the king send you to confirm whether I die or not?"_

 _"I am only here to deliver something to you. Hae Soo requested it." Handing Won a folded letter. Confused, Won carefully accepted the folded paper. "She asked me to deliver Chae Ryung's last letter to you. Soo felt it belonged to you more than to her." He said, somber. "I can't do anything more for you. I'm sorry."_

 _Bowing his head at Won, Baek Ah turned on his heel to leave, but was stopped by Won. "Please stay." Baek Ah closed his eyes as Won continued. "She died a better death than a prince."_

 _"Yes, I know." Baek Ah acknowledged. He listened to the sound of paper unfolding. The words written there already fully known since the night Chae Ryung wrote her confession in the cell._

 _I know the end is coming soon. I am just a person who couldn't stop loving once I started. I'm a foolish person like that. Chae Ryung doesn't regret it. I don't resent anyone. Whether there is value in doing something or not…that is something only you can answer for yourself._

 _A sick feeling settled in Baek Ah's stomach at the desolation in Won's voice. "Stupid girl. Why didn't you hate me? Why?" He shook his head and left his brother alone in the room._

* * *

Throne Room

"Lady Uiseongbuwon of the Uiseong Hong clan sent a petition for the life of her son." Baek Ah reminded So.

"No petition would save him from paying for his sins." So's eyes narrowed. "Have his remains sent to her. At least I am not ordering his body to be tossed outside the palace as carrion." He growled.

"Queen Hwangbo is requesting an audience, Pyeha." Eunuch Kim bowed at the doorway.

"Let her enter." So softly commanded, his eyes peering over Baek Ah's head to the queen walking toward him. "Baek Ah, prepare for the visit from the envoy from Jin and then, please go find Ji Mong and have him begin preparing dates for Jung's wedding. Lady Moon Sun Hee will be arriving today."

"Yea, Pyeha." Baek Ah bowed then inclined his head toward Queen Hwangbo as he left the throne room.

"Pyeha." Queen Hwangbo greeted the king. "Lady Uiseong is beside herself with grief over the death of her son. She wishes to know the sins Wang Won committed to be executed in such a vile manner. What did her son do to warrant such a death?"

"Why is she not here herself requesting?" So asked his father's second queen, studying the woman.

"She is not well enough to travel to the palace." She explained, wary of So. "Her grief has taken a toll on her health."

"Then it will be at your discretion to tell her or not." So said. "But I do ask myself if you are here because you want to know if your son is complicit in Wang Won's treason. Or rather, how much do i know of my brother's treasonous activities. But you need not have come here have that question answered," He gaze cornering the woman. "You do not have to fear for your son as much as you should for your daughter."

"They have only wanted to strengthen the throne." She said, challenging So. "Your brother has counselled both Hyejong and Jeongjong, yet you do not allow him in your court. The Hwangbo clan can give the throne more power and you have refused it. The ministers are talking about your mistress, Lady Hae Soo, and that she has too much influence over you. Only if you unite with a powerful clan will the talk cease."

So took a deep breath, he felt the barely controlled rage rising up in him. "If you dare utter Lady Hae Soo's name again, i will wipe out your clan." So growled a low warning, descending from the throne. Queen Hwangbo paled, backing up. "Your son deserves many deaths. However, it is amusing that the very person who keeps him alive is the one you and your clan wish to destroy."

"Please, Pyeha. I meant no offense." She dropped to her knees, her head down and eyes averted from his. "I only want what is best for your father's legacy."

So wrapped his hand about her throat to bring her eyes to his. "I know that Yeon Hwa was behind the poisoning the day Soo was accused of attempted regicide. Do you still want to sell your daughter to me? Did being a queen save you from being thrown away by my father when he needed to cover up my mother's treasonous crimes? Do you think if your daughter is first queen, she will be safe? You are greatly mistaken." He let her go, then returned to the throne.

"You may tell Lady Uiseong that her son died the same death his machination led to for King Hyejong and for Jeongjong. My brothers did not die from natural illnesses. I know of Wang Won's love for studying alchemy and poisons. Poison was the only just death I could give to my ninth brother." So said dismissively to the shaken woman. "You may leave. Now."

* * *

Damiwon

"Woo Hee!" Soo grinned brightly at her sister as she measured out the liquid, pouring it into a bowl of warm beeswax. "No, don't stop whisking." Soo's eyes widened at the young court ladies at they attempted to greet the princess and whisk at the same time.

"Good morning, Hae Soo." Woo Hee trailed into the workroom with her procession of ladies. "I was informed I would find you here with Lady Song."

Head Court Lady Song turned from her scribing to bow to the princess. "Woo Hee Gongjunim." Lady Han bowed to the princess. "Lady Hae is showing Court Lady Song a recipe for a moisturizer which can be used to clean off cosmetics and keep the skin supple."

"It will work well for stretch marks." Soo explained as Woo Hee bent forward to sniff the concoction. Soo wrinkled her nose at the thought of getting fat with child. A warm, fuzzy thrill raced through her at the thought of So's baby moving inside her. "It's a blend of almond oil, raw honey, and beeswax infused with peony water. It will soften the skin."

"It smells heavenly." Woo Hee exclaimed as she watched the young court ladies pour the cooling mixture into ceramic jars. Soo held up a pink jar and handed it to her. "I infused three jars with rosewater."

Woo Hee opened the jar, her eyes widened with pleasure. "I should get Pyeha to have more rose oil shipped to the Damiwon from Bulgaria." Soo sighed as she rolled down her sleeves then turned to Court Lady Song. "Lady Song, how would you like to have an atrium? I have to talk to Pyeha, but if we could grow our own roses and citrus trees then it would save money in the long run."

"An atrium, Lady Hae?" Lady Song narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I have not heard of an atrium."

Three pair of feminine eyes turned to Soo, looking for an explanation. Soo coughed delicately. "An atrium is a climate controlled building used to store exotic plants from around the world."

"Lady Hae, how is the climate controlled?" Lady Han inquired, clearly intrigued at the idea.

"By glass mostly." Soo explained, a creative gleam in her eyes. "Woo Hee, do you think Baek Ah could design such a building?"

Woo Hee crossed her arms and nodded. "Of course, however, Pyeha must approve of the idea first." The other two ladies graciously nodded in agreement with the princess.

"Then it is settled." Soo linked her arm through Woo Hee's, guiding the ladies to the tearoom. Woo Hee laughed, shaking her head at her friend. Lady Han and Court Lady Song followed behind them. As they neared the stairs a young court lady rushed up to Lady Song, whispering to her, then when the head court lady nodded she headed to the kitchens. "Woo Hee Gongjunim, it appears that Her Imperial Highness Shinjeong of Silla will be joining Lady Hae and you for tea." Lady Song communicated.

Soo felt Woo Hee stiffen at the announcement of her grandmother by marriage arrival to the Damiwon. "Very good, Lady Song. Please announce our arrival to Shinjeong Hwangju." The court lady smiled, bowing to the princess then calmly headed to the royal tearoom.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Sun Hee fiddled with her ring as the palanquin neared the gates of Cheondeokjeon. Today she would be presented to the king. Excited by the thought of becoming Jung's wife at the end of this journey, she nervously peered out the small window her thoughts drifting back to the last time she spoke with Kyung Hwa Ongjunim in the temple gardens over tea.

Sun Hee enjoyed the young princess's company, becoming fast friends with her from their first meeting as children playing in the fields. She had cried with Kyung Hwa the day the girl had learned of her father's death, the day the nation had mourned the passing of their king, Hyejong.

Kyung Hwa had rarely spoke about her life at the palace, but there were times when Sun Hee noticed that her eyes grew distant with a memory. Early on in their friendship, Kyung Hwa had shared that she was the first wife of her uncle, the fourth prince, Wang So, and that he had sent her away to keep her safe.

 _During the last tea, Sun Hee fidgeted, then attempted to appear nonchalant in her inquiry. "Kyung Hwa Ongjunim, what is the king like?"_

 _"As a king, he is just." Kyung Hwa said cautiously. She took a sip of tea, then placed the cup down. "Truly, it has been six years since my father saw to my marriage to him. I remember being so frightened that day. My father who had always been gentle, was not himself. He made my ladies in waiting dress me in a bridal gown and told them to send me to Khitan."_

 _Tears blurred her vision as she remembered her father's madness, and her pain and confusion. "He was shouting in fear and all I could do was cry in fear as well. We were in the courtyard and he tried to get the guards to force me into the palanquin despite my begging him to not send me away when my uncle stopped him."_

 _Sun Hee remained silent as she watched Kyung Hwa play with the rim of her cup while she continued with her story. "He was tall, strong, and handsome. I remember he protected me and told my father that he could not bear for me to be sent to Khitan as a hostage. Father told him that Goryeo had to be protected and either my uncle had to marry me or I was to be sent as a bride to Khitan."_

 _She looked up at Sun Hee, smiling fondly. "My uncle only married me to keep me from being sent away like he was as a child. He loved a court lady of the Damiwon. Even now, I still remember her warm smiles. She was so kind to me when I visited the Damiwon to have tea with her. I once saw them together in the garden before father sent him away to Bulgaria as an ambassador. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek while she batted him away."_

 _"There are rumors that the king's mistress was a court lady of the Damiwon." Sun Hee prompted. "Is she the same woman?"_

 _"Yes, she is the same woman." Kyung Hwa confirmed, nodding. "Her name is Lady Hae Soo. They have been lovers for a long time. I had decided to become a nun so they could remain together and Lady Hae could become queen. The news from the palace is that she is pregnant with the king's child." Wistfully, she sighed. "I hope the child is a boy so they can marry peacefully."_

 _"What will happen if the child is a girl?" Sun Hee frowned down at her cup._

 _"Then the king will have to marry a princess of the court's choosing and either make his lover a concubine or a second wife." Kyung Hwa replied sadly. "This would be dangerous for Lady Hae because the woman the court wants him to make his queen is my aunt from the Hwangbo clan and there are rumors among the servants of her cruel nature. She enjoys causing pain in others."_

 _Sun Hee sucked in her breath, paling at the thought of having such a queen. "Sun Hee, I'm sharing this information because if anything happens to Lady Hae, I cannot allow this marriage to happen." Reaching into her sleeve, she took out a letter. "Please give this to Lady Hae once you have arrived at the palace. You will have a chance to meet her at the Damiwon. It is important that she read the letter."_

Sun Hee sighed, feeling anxious and excited at the same time. Soon she will be a wife, she mused. Was she ready for this change in her life? Her mother, Lady Nari, grasped her hand, holding it tightly in her own to reassure her. "I felt just as overwhelmed when I was a bride." Her mother smiled at her. "Jung Wangjanim is a good man. I have no worries."

"I'm not worried about marrying Jung, Umma." Sun Hee patted her mother's hand. "I promise I will be happy." Her eyes sparkled as she crinkled up her nose with a smile. "I'm just thinking about Kyung Hwa Ongjunim. I hope Pyeha allows her to come to the wedding."

"I know how much you enjoy the company of her highness, but you must remember that she is Pyeha's first wife." Lady Nari's gaze grew concerned. "It might create dangerous rumors if she appears at court."

"Yes, Umma." Sun Hee nodded, narrowing her eyes. She could test the waters with Pyeha, she mused.

The palanquin jostled as it was placed on the ground in front of the steps to Cheondeokjeon. "Lady Choi, Lady Moon, we have arrived." A voice conveyed from outside. Sun Hee peeked out of the curtains, sighing with relief upon seeing Jung waiting for her. She blinked at the bright sunlight as the door opened. Her mother graciously thanked the person who helped her out of the palanquin, then Sun Hee peered into Jung's eyes as he held his hand out to her. "Welcome, Sun Hee." He smiled warmly at her as she took his hand as she stood up.

"Prince Jung." Sun Hee bowed before him, thinking that propriety was the best foot forward within the palace. Jung frowned and lifted her head up. "I am nothing more than a soldier, Sun Hee. I don't want you to bow to me, your husband."

"You are also the king's younger brother." Lady Nari said as she inclined her head. "Sun Hee should remember that she while she remains within the palace. One should not become too comfortable."

"I understand your concerns, Lady Choi." Jung acknowledged, "However, this is not my father's court and I don't stand on ceremony unless it is before Pyeha." He squeezed Sun Hee's hand, curling his fingers around her own. "And we are soon to be husband and wife."

"Jung-a." Sun Hee blushed, peeping up at him from beneath her lashes. She squeezed Jung's hand back, remaining silent as she glanced at her mother to see her reaction to Jung's pure and forthright nature.

Lady Nari placed her hands together and gave him a knowing smile, noticing the couple still held hands, "As you wish, Wangjanim."

"Thank you, beob-ui eomeoni." Jung inclined his head at the woman. "Please, come this way to the Damiwon. There are refreshments and you both can relax." He led both women through the gate and up to the waiting servants.

"Will Lady Hae Soo be at the Damiwon?" Sun Hee asked Jung, turning to smile warmly up at him. "Kyung Hwa Ongjunim has told me so many wonderful things about her. I would love an audience with her."

He laughed, his eyes crinkling up. "Soo-ya should be there with Woo Hee Gongjunim. Both older sisters are wonderful. You will like them very much, Sun Hee." Then he coughed and turned back to Lady Nari. "We had heard that General Moon is traveling from Yalu River territories. Once he arrives, then Lady Sun Hee will be presented to Pyeha."

"I am most pleased to hear that my husband can make it to his daughter's wedding." She replied with a cool smile.

Sun Hee bit her lip at her mother's backhanded complaint against her father. However, she soon forgot about it as they entered the doorway into the Damiwon, the tranquil beauty taking her breath away. She grabbed Jung's arm with her other hand as she let her eyes wander.

"Welcome to Damiwon Palace, Lady Choi and Lady Moon." Court Lady Song bowed her head before turning to Wang Jung. "Wangjanim." The ladies behind her bowed then efficiently hurried about their task. "Lady Hae Soo and Woo Hee Gongjunim are in the Royal Tearoom with the Imperial Highness Shinjeong of Silla. I will take you them."

"Thank you, Lady Song." Jung's brow furrowed, his smile faltering a little at the news. During his father's reign the Silla Queen had not been allowed to visit the Goryeo palace even though her daughter was one of his consorts and the mother of Wang Baek Ah. The Queen had not been happy about having to marry her daughter to Wang Geon to unify Silla to Goryeo. He remembered his mother's dislike of the Silla Princess. "Maybe Lady Choi and Lady Moon should be served in a more private tearoom. We don't want to disturb Lady Soo and Woo Hee Gongju if they are entertaining Baek Ah's Imperial grandmother."

"Jung Wangjanim, it is fine." Sun Hee gently tugged at Jung's arm, then smiled at Lady Song. "If we are expected, then we should not keep them waiting. I do not want to start off on the wrong foot."

"Sun Hee!" Lady Nari's eyes widen at her daughter's inappropriate manners before the royal prince and court lady.

Jung pasted on his best smile, then replied. "You are right, Sun Hee." Turning to Lady Song, he nodded. "Please lead the way."

* * *

Damiwon  
Royal Tearoom

"Your plan does have merit, Lady Hae." Queen Shinjeong observed as she sipped her tea, contemplating Hae Soo's idea of building an atrium within the palace. "However, clear glass can be very expensive depending on whether it can be fired locally or if it has to be exported from Rome."

"Rome?" Soo blinked, biting her lip as she calculated the distance and the time it would take to import the glass. Too bad this isn't the twenty first century, she sighed.

"I know of only one family in Gyeongju who enjoyed the royal family patronage while we still ruled Silla." The older woman contemplated, pursing her lips.

"Is it possible for this family to help?" Woo Hee inquired, exchanging a worried glance with Soo.

"Only if the family has passed down the knowledge on how to make Roman glass to the younger generation, young lady." Queen Shinjeong gave her granddaughter-in-law a condescending smile, remembering that her grandson had married a Baekje princess, she mentally huffed. "I will send a letter to Ahn In Beom's family with an inquiry. The old glass master may still be alive." She promised Soo with a definite nod.

"Shinjeong Hwangju, Princess Woo Hee, and Lady Hae Soo," The seated women turned their attention on Lady Song as she entered the tearoom followed by Wang Jung and two women. "Lady Choi Nari, Lady Moon Sun Hee, and Wang Jung Wangjanim have arrived."

"Wangjanim! Lady Choi and Lady Moon, please join us." Soo smiled brightly as she stood up to greet the bowing women. Turning to Lady Song, she instructed. "Lady Song, please have the dasik served with chrysanthemum tea for Lady Choi and Lady Moon. As well as more Assam tea for her majesty."

"Very good, Lady Hae." Lady Song replied, then with the barest nod the young ladies around her swarmed into motion.

"Thank you, Lady Song. " Woo Hee said as the women sat down at the table covered with rough drawings of buildings.

"It is good to finally meet you." Soo said gently to Sun Hee. "Jung has not had much time to tell me all about you so I hope we can talk before the wedding. Today may be too overwhelming for me." Grinning widely at Woo Hee, she leaned forward slightly. "I have planned on a family dinner tonight to surprise Pyeha."

"Humph, young lady, there is nothing you should do to surprise a monarch." Queen Shinjeong replied dryly. "Surprises usually don't turn out well."

Woo Hee sipped her tea, reticent as she watched her friend charm Baek Ah's grandmother, entertained. Apparently a bored and pregnant Hae Soo was a dangerous Hae Soo, she mused.

"It would be nice if for one night to simply enjoy each other's company without worrying about our stations within the palace." Hae Soo lamented. "This is a gift I want to give to Pyeha." She smiled at Sun Hee, grasping the young woman's hand, her gaze including Jung who gave her a weak smile. "And it would be nice to welcome new family members."

"Nui, I don't know." Jung began then he stopped when he heard Sun Hee respond. "I would like that very much, Lady Hae." Sun Hee nodded, still feeling overwhelmed and in awe of the women in the room.

"Wangja-nim, please, you are his younger brother and I want to do this for you and him. It is important to me." Hae Soo implored, her tone serious as her hand squeezed Sun Hee's.

"As you wish, Nui." Jung caved, bringing the smile back to Soo's lips. "But you must tell Pyeha about the dinner. Promise." He ordered, bowing his head before the old queen. "Queen Shinjeong is right, surprises aren't good within the palace, Soo."

"I promise I will tell him." Soo nodded her agreement, then caught Woo Hee's expression. "Knowing Pyeha, he probably already knows." She sighed as glanced over at her friend who smiled back with wide innocent eyes.

Woo Hee set her tea cup down gracefully, then changed the subject. "Hae Soo, I heard that Pyeha showed you Manwoldae Palace yesterday. Is it not lovely?"

"It's breathtaking!" Soo's eyes lit up as she remembered the splendor of the palace and So's proposal. "He's ordered the servants and my attendants to move my belongings there within five days. However, I find the move to be rather rushed."

"Manwoldae Palace." Queen Shinjeong said specutively, peering over her tea cup at Soo. "Yes, the place is charming."

"Pyeha enjoys the library there." Soo replied, guilelessly, happiness flooding her as she gushed on about the palace. Then everyone in the room turned at once as Eunuch Kim stepped into the room, bowing. "Lady Hae, the king is waiting outside for you. It is time for your stroll around the lake."

"Oh, I didn't realize the time." Soo stood up, bowing to the queen, then turning to Lady Choi Nari and Sun Hee. "I would love to visit with you both later. Have you been presented to the king yet?"

"Not yet, Lady Hae." Lady Nari answered with a smile. "My husband is soon to arrive. Once he is here, then we will be presented."

"I promise I won't keep him long then." Soo gave a quick nod of her head. "Thank you, your majesty, for your assistance. I'll hope to see you and Wang Baek Ah at dinner tonight, Woo Hee Gongjunim."

"We will be there, Hae Soo." Woo Hee replied graciously, then turned to Queen Shinjeong. "Your majesty, how would you like to have Bok Soon for the night?"

"I would love to see my great-grandchild." The older woman attempted to appear doting. Soo grinned as she bowed again and left the room with Eunuch Kim trailing behind her.

Lady Nari's eyes followed Soo as she left the room, a frown marred her features. "But she is only the king's mistress, how can she weld any power?" She wondered under her breath, confused by Hae Soo's status within the palace.

"I have known many a mistress to be more powerful than any queen." Queen Shinjeong shot a hard look at the other woman. "When a woman holds the heart of a king, she truly holds the throne in the palm of her hand."

"I did not mean any disrespect to Lady Hae, your majesty." Lady Nari bowed her head before the Queen of Silla.


	7. Chapter 7

Damiwon

Sun Hee blushed at her mother's indiscreet remark as she touched the letter in her sleeve, instinctually knowing there would never be a right moment she rose from her seat, bowing before her future husband and the ladies at the table. "Please, excuse me." Her eyes pleading with Lady Song's.

"This way, Lady Moon." The head court lady guided the young woman out the door and down the hall. "Lady Song." Sun Hee stopped in her tracks behind the woman. "I must see Lady Hae alone before she leaves. Please, take me to her."

"Yes." Lady Song's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she bowed to Sun Hee, then hastened down the stairs to see Soo. "Lady Hae." Sun Hee called after her, awkwardly bowing before Soo as she turned around. "I need to see you alone."

Soo glanced at Eunuch Kim and Lady Han then nodded to Sun Hee. "Lady Song, may we use your study? Eunuch Kim, please inform Pyeha that I will join him shortly. Lady Han, please follow us."

"Yes, Lady Hae." Eunuch Kim bowed his head and quickly left. Lady Song led the women to a room that Soo knew all so well. She had grown up within the walls, been instructed by Head Court Lady Oh and even held her own reign within the small room. A bittersweet smile crossed her face as she imagined the young Hae Soo kneeling before the desk as Lady Oh smacked down another book on top of many for her to read and study. Soo turned to Sun Hee, gazing at the young woman as though she were a novice. "Although there is no place safe within the palace to share a secret, I trust the walls of this room. Please, proceed."

"Thank you, Lady Hae." Sun Hee nodded to the king's mistress, feeling Soo's power for the first time. "Princess Kyung Hwa requested I give this letter to you in private." She said as she took the folded paper from her sleeve and handed it to Soo. With familiarity, Soo slipped around the desk and sat down, unfolding the letter from So's first wife.

 ** _Lady Hae Soo,_**

 ** _I remember you as always kind to me when I was allowed to visit the Damiwon with my father when he was king. You were the one who found me when I hide from my nurses, brushed off the dirt when I fell, and gently wiped away my tears before leading me back to the Damiwon. You took a chance of being harmed by being kind to a royal princess, but the woman I am now is due to you and I'm grateful to you._**

 ** _I am also grateful to Pyeha. He saved my life that day. Only as I grew into womanhood did I understand the sacrifice he made in order to do so. For so long he wished to marry you, but a child does not understand what an adult knows, and because of me, he was not able to do so._**

 ** _I owe you both my gratitude and my life. I know of your pregnancy and welcome the child. I will not stand in the way of your marriage to my uncle this time. I am fully prepared to take the vows of a nun, however I know of the danger you are facing, Lady Hae. Please, let me know what I can do to help aid you and Pyeha. Lady Moon Sun Hee is prepared to send your reply to me._**

 ** _Princess Kyung Hwa_**

Pensively, Soo closed the letter, placing it inside her jeogori. "Thank you, Lady Moon." She said as she stood up. "I will send Lady Han to you tonight. Right now, Pyeha is waiting for me, I better leave."

This might be the answer to my prayers, Soo thought as she placed her hand over her stomach. Memories of a gawky little girl with big scared eyes flooded back, now that girl would be a young woman of age. She closed her eyes attempting to remember the order of So's wives from history, then thought better of it. Her daughter would be in danger if Princess Yeon Hwa was crowned as first queen, however if Princess Kyung Hwa agreed, then she would be the perfect shield for her daughter and queen for Goryeo.

With her mind made up, Soo stepped from the Damiwon, Soo stopped at the sight of So standing by the stairs. He turned, smiling up at her, offering her his hand and with a happy smile, Soo stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing close.

She sighed within the warmth of his arms. Her heart felt light yet ready to explode whenever he was near. She had no words to express how overwhelmed, yet peaceful she felt within this love. No matter what happened to her, it would be all right in the end. She could protect them both.

So blinked down at her, the small bulge of her pregnancy evident in their embrace. "Soo-ya, what's the matter?" He laughed softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Nothing." Soo raised her eyes to his. "I just love you, that's all there is."

So shook his head, smiling down at her. "Babo sonyeo. I love you too." He stepped back, taking her hand, threading his fingers through her own. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they strolled their usual route, sunlight shining through the dappled leaves and glinting off the lake.

Releasing So's hand, Soo bent down to pluck wild daisies, arranging them into a small bouquet. She found a piece of red ribbon within her sleeves and tied it around the flowers.

"Who are you gathering the flowers for, Soo-ya?" So asked as he curiously tracked her every move.

"For Lady Oh. I feel her around us, smiling on us today." Glancing up at him, she added with a bittersweet smile. "I miss her."

"I know, Soo." So nodded as Soo put the flowers on the stones and clapped her hands in prayer. He stood next to her, paying homage to the woman who was like a mother to Hae Soo. Wrapping his arms around Soo from behind, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "After Lady Hae, she was the closest to a mother to you. I'm grateful to her. If there had been something I could have done at that time, I would have."

Hae Soo nodded her understanding, placing her hand over his as she rested against him. "I can finally think of her without pain. That is enough for me."

"Soo, Prince Wang Won is dead." So informed her as they stood near Lady Oh's prayer tower, overlooking the lake. Hae Soo remained quiet a moment, contemplating her emotions, confused as relief flowed through her. "I understand, Pyeha. What about Wang Wook?"

"Will you still beg for his life?" So sighed, pulling back as she turned to face him.

"It's not that I care, Pyeha, it's that I know he mustn't die." Soo answered mysteriously.

"Death is too quick and easy for him anyways." So growled as he started down the path and away from the subject.

"Pyeha!" Soo called after him, frowning at his back. Rushing after him, she stood in front of him, refusing to budge.

"Soo-ya." He warned as he glared down at her. Closing her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head against his nape as he bristled. Her lips scaled the sensitive flesh. "You will pay dearly for this tonight, Hae Soo."

"Yes, Pyeha." She kissed the frown from his mouth. He nipped her lower lip then deepened the kiss until she trembled him his arms, then he released her, heading back to the palace.

* * *

Cheondeokjeon  
Dinner

"Woo Hee told me about your idea for an atrium, Hae Soo?" Baek Ah inquired as the eunuchs and servants roamed around the table filling the cups with wine. So cocked a brow at the conversation as he raised his cup to his lips, keeping a sharp eye on his lady. "From the sound of the materials, the building might be expensive. I will have to look into it further."

Soo returned his glance with a heated stare before turning to Baek Ah. "Thank you, Baek Ah-nim. I know it might be expensive to build, but I feel that it will be cost effective in the long run."

"Grandmother might know someone who can make the glass locally." Woo Hee added, backing up Soo. "I have the rough drawings you can go over at home."

"What is an atrium, dear?" General Moon leaned over to ask his wife, Lady Nari, as Baek Ah informed the two women that he and Pyeha would review the matter later. Soo sighed as she gave in, letting the subject rest, and gracefully took a bite out of a lotus root.

"From what I gathered at tea this morning is that it is a building made of glass and wood which can be used to keep plants within." She quietly answered him back as she cautiously kept her vigilant gaze on Pyeha. Awestruck by the intensity of the monarch at the table, she sipped her wine wondering how Lady Hae could handle such a man.

"Pyeha, it has been a while since I practiced my martial arts." Jung began after swallowing a bite of meat that Sun Hee had placed in his bowl. "I was wondering if you would like to join me. You too, General Moon." He nodded to his soon to be father-in-law.

"I would enjoy that, Wangja-nim." General Moon grinned at Jung, flexing his muscles. "I can still take on a young pup."

"Appa!" Sun Hee smiled at her father, trying not to roll her eyes. Soo grinned at the younger woman's reaction, missing the look on So's face as he rose from the table. "I believe it is time for Lady Hae and I to retire for the night." So interjected as he walked around to Soo's side, Eunuch Kim trailing close behind.

Soo stilled, then calmly smiled at So as she nodded to her guests as she got to her feet. "It's been a pleasure, but Pyeha is concerned that I might overtax myself. So we will bid you all a good night." She finished pleasantly as she contemplated punishing His Majesty.

"Yes, Lady Hae, I remember how tiring it was for me. You should rest." Lady Nari nodded with understanding. "You are fortunate that Pyeha is a considerate man."

"Yes, Lady Choi, I am a very lucky woman." Soo beamed back at her as Woo Hee nearly choked on her tea. "Please remain and enjoy the rest of the meal and each other's company."

"I will see you tomorrow on the practice field, Jung-ah." So informed his younger brother as Soo gracefully laced her arm through his, both lovers leaving the room.

* * *

Outside the king's bedchamber

Soo released So's arm, bowing before him formally. "Thank you, Pyeha, I will retire to my bedchamber tonight." Upon seeing Lady Han opening the door to her quarters, Soo hurried away from So. Pulling the doors shut, she leaned against them as Lady Han stared at her in astonishment.

"Soo-ya, do you really think this is a good idea?" So calmly inquired from behind the doors. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes narrowing as she turned her head toward his voice, motioning to Lady Han not to respond. "Hae Soo, I will remain here and howl tonight if you don't open this door." He sweetly threatened.

"And he would do it too." Soo sighed as she banged her head back against the door frame. Lady Han gave her a grin before returning to her nightly duty. Soo gathered her wits about her and opened the door to emit the king who peered down at her with a knowing smirk. "You are lucky I love you." He said before he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his rooms.

Growling low, So ordered everyone out of his quarters. Soo gave him a haughty, reproachful glance as he set her down. "This is where you belong." Quickly looking away, she pretended to straightened her skirts. She sighed as she tried to settle her nerves by finding something to do.

Calming down, So peered down at her. Something was wrong and she was hiding it from him. He knew the signs by now. "What is wrong, Soo-ya? Whatever it is, don't hide it from me."

She thought over the conversation she had with Choi Ji Mong after her afternoon walk with So. The astronomer had not been pleased with the visit.

 _ **"You were not meant to change Gwangjong's history." Ji Mong sighed, a concerned scowl on his face.**_

 _ **"I know I will never be queen." Soo glared at him, acknowledging that much. "I know my time here is short as well, but I was meant to be here, Ji Mong. I know that just as I know the child I carry is a girl. If changing history will protect my daughter then so be it."**_

 _ **"Are you willing to accept the consequences of changing his future? The future of Goryeo? Even your own future?" He challenged.**_

 _ **"Yes." She met his eyes with a hard intensity. "I accept it all as long as I know he has a good queen by his side and my daughter will be safe within the palace. I would risk it all."**_

 _ **Ji Mong sighed as she turned on her heels, heading the stairs of the observation tower.**_

Soo removed the letter from Princess Kyung Hwa and handed it to So. "So, please allow Princess Kyung Hwa to return to the palace." She quietly requested as he opened the letter. She sat down at the dining table, her confidence waning as So read the contents.

He frowned in confusion at Soo as he laid the letter down on the table. Bending down in front of her, he gathered her hands in his. "You are the only queen, Hae Soo. When the baby is born, we will be able to marry."

Sadly, Soo shook her head, leaning down to touch her forehead to his. "This is the only way, So-ya."

"I refuse to acknowledge her as my wife and queen, Hae Soo." He stubbornly stated, rising to restlessly prowl around the room.

"You don't have to do so now, but when the time comes, do it for us." Soo said quietly, a tear slid down her cheek. "Please, So-ya. I need to be able to do this for you and her."

So rushed to her side to wipe the tears away. "If it is that important to you then I will allow her to return to the palace, just not as my wife." He conceded as he took her into his arms, holding her tight.

"I won't allow you to leave me. Not even in death. You are mine, Hae Soo." He kissed her hotly, desperation spilling over into passion. Soo moaned his name as he nipped the nape of her neck. So hurriedly untied her jeogori and then chima, letting her skirts slip down and pool around her feet. His robe quickly followed her clothing to the floor as he lifted her up on the table, settling himself between her thighs as she clutched him to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. The problem isn't the story so much as motivation to write it. I love the characters but life happens to us all. I do intend to finish the entire fic, believe me. I already know my ending. Please let me know what you think, it helps. I'll keep reading other terrific authors here which does help keep me inspired. Maybe we can keep each other motivated to keep writing. Thank you for reading and enjoying this story._**

* * *

Jung stood at the edge of the field, remembering the laughter of his brothers as they played horse nearly a decade ago. Eun throwing insults, daring Jung to try to knock him down. A pang of guilt flowed in at the thought of Eun. If only he had been able to stop Yo from sending So after him and sister-in-law. If only he had been in time to save him. He could not help but remember that painful past as Jung watch his older brother walk slowly onto the field. And even though Eun had requested that So give him a quick death, he could not forget it was So's blade that had killed Eun.

Yo had once told him that So had held back and spared him the day he had been charged for treason and hunted down. Jung gripped the wood of the practice sword in his hand, storing up his confidence to face his feared brother, wondering if he could truly trust him.

So struck amazingly fast, catching Jung off balance and putting him on the defense as his sword blocked the first blow. Jung tried to move back but So would not let up his attack, his eyes fierce, a wild desperation seething within them. The battle between brothers continued with the echo of wood striking against wood and the sound of their war cries and grunts when wood hit flesh.

Finally, Jung heard Baek Ah's voice calling for So to stop. "I can take it, hyungnim. Leave!" Jung said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

So retreated, his sword by his side as Baek Ah turned to Jung. "No, you don't understand, Jung. He can kill you even with a practice sword." So blinked at this realization, his sword falling from his hand. Turning on his heel, he walked off the field. Jung stared after So in confusion as Baek Ah followed him.

"Good morning, Wangja-nim." General Moon greeted Jung as he entered the field in a cheery mood.

"General Moon, we will have to practice at another time. I have to attend to something urgent." Jung replied as he rushed after his brothers.

"Pyeha, what is wrong? Did Jung do something to make you angry?" Baek Ah asked when he found So sitting by the Damiwon, staring out over the lake.

"She doesn't believe she will survive the pregnancy, Baek Ah." So shared, his voice hoarse, his eyes filled with pain. "She has requested that I move Princess Kyung Hwa into the palace and make her first queen if anything happens to her."

Baek Ah remained silent, not knowing how to best respond to comfort So. Jung sat across from Baek Ah and simply replied. "It's a sound contingency plan, Pyeha." He gave a small smile. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to Hae Soo, but she is a smart woman. We have to trust her. I've met the Princess and she's a gentle, good woman. Very much like her father."

Tamping down the rage he felt welling up to the surface, So said carefully. "I love her, Jung-ah. She's known all the good and bad within me and has accepted me as I am. I don't know if I can survive losing her."

"I don't know if I could handle it any better if Woo Hee had told me the same thing." Baek Ah sighed not wanting to think about Hae Soo or Woo Hee dying in child bed. "Soo is right though, even if we hope for the best, we have to prepare for the worst."

"I have informed Soo that I will allow Princess Kyung Hwa to return to the palace, but not as my wife." So said, hating the thought even though he saw the necessity. "Her presence will put the clans on edge, however they won't be able to protest. It will send a message to the Hwangbo clan that I will not be dictated to."

Jung leaned against the tree near the steps, gazing at So and Baek Ah. "What about the promise to marry Yeon Hwa if Soo doesn't deliver a crown prince, Pyeha?"

"I never promised to make her first queen or a queen at all." So stated flatly, his eyes narrowing. He gave his youngest brother a shrewd glance. "In three days, I will have Hae Soo moved into Manwoldae Palace. It might be best to have the wedding there." Standing up, So began to head back to Cheondeokjeon Palace, his brothers falling in beside him.

"Lady Sun Hee will be greatly honored, Pyeha." Jung nodded as they entered the courtyard.

"Soo-ya will enjoy the wedding and it will be a good excuse to have her issue the invitation to the princess." Baek Ah agreed with a smile.

"No, if we are to use the princess as a shield then I should be the one to send the royal invitation." So turned to Baek Ah. "I will let Soo know of the plans tonight."

"Yes, Pyeha." Baek Ah answered back then bowed to So. Jung's attention was captured by the burial temple nearby. The stairs steep yet wide, he remembered the last time he climbed them to pay homage to Taejo. "Pyeha, since I was not able to be here for the burial rite for Eun-nie or Soon Duk, I thought it would be nice to pay my respects to their spirits and to father."

So relaxed, his gaze traveling to the temple. "Yes, it would be nice." The brothers climbed the stairs in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Upon reaching the top, So lit a stick of incense and bowed before the urns. Baek Ah and Jung followed suit. "They would be grateful to you, Jung-ah. Their grave site was easy to locate. Their spirits are at peace now that they are home again."

Jung formally turned and knelt before So. "Thank you for bringing them home, Pyeha."

"You do not need to kneel before me here, Jung-ah. We are brothers." So gently ordered as he peered down at his younger brother. "I have decided to allow you to visit your mother at Chungju before the wedding." He informed Jung when the younger man stood up.

"Thank you, Pyeha. I will inform Lady Sun Hee." Jung bowed with a smile of anticipation which faded when So said, "No, only you are allowed to visit her this one time, Wang Jung"

"But, Pyeha." Jung began when So coolly cut him off. "She is still an exiled prisoner who cannot be trusted." So informed him with a frown. "She is not to be trusted."

"Jung-ah, this is good. Do not push Pyeha into revoking this gift." Baek Ah warned Jung.

"I understand, hyungnim." Jung bowed before his older brothers and strode down the stairs.

* * *

Chungju Yoo Hanok

Jung dismounted from his mount, handing the reins of his horse over to the stable boy. Apprehensive, he headed for main hanok where Yoo Shin Myeong stayed, isolated in her rooms. So had exiled the former queen to remain locked within the Yoo compound until her death. News of her declining health had reached him in the north, however with the marriage arrangement and Pyeha's decree, he had not been able to visit.

A servant showed Jung to his mother's chambers then quickly left. Huang Kyo, his mother's old lady-in-waiting, turned from attending her mistress and bowed before him. "Your Majesty, Jung Wangju is here to visit you." She smiled tenderly down at Shin Myeong, gently wiping her brow. He was shocked at how aged she had become with illness. Her long black tresses now snow white and her beautiful face lined, pale, and swollen with pain, eyes dulled with confusion.

"Jung-ah." The former queen mewled weakly, her breathing ragged with effort. "Where is Yo-ya? Where is your brother?" She reached her hands out toward her youngest son as she tried to rise from her bed. "Yo-ya left me. He left me to die." She moaned, tears started to stream down her pale cheeks.

"Umma, I'm here." Jung caught her flailing hand in his own, bringing it to his lips. "Yo-ya is gone."

"Gone?" Shin Myeong frowned as she tried to remember something important that she had forgotten. "He's not gone. I feel him near me, he calls out to me in the night." Fear caused her to shudder. "He left me to that monster." Jung lifted her up, holding her as she began to cough violently. Gently, he wiped the cloth across her mouth.

"Yo betrayed me too." Her eyes never leaving a distant corner of the room. "Jung-ah, he didn't care. Wang Geon lied to me." She looked up at Jung with desperation. "You are my pure child. The only one who was fully my son. Your older brother died and he didn't care. He made me choose between my sons. So-ya."

"Umma, please, it's all right." He tried to sooth the distraught woman as she burst into another fit of coughing, her breathing growing shallow. She reached up, her hand settling weakly on his cheek. "So-ya was his son, so I chose to save Yo. If I couldn't have his full heart, then I would cut his heart out and leave him nothing." She hissed, her anger giving her a burst of strength that sapped her just as soon as the words were said. "I killed my youngest son, Jung-ah. I killed my So-ya." She moaned against his chest, tears gathering, spilling over and down her face.

"Shhh, Umma." Jung whispered against her hair as he closed his eyes, feeling his own tears burning behind his eyelids. "I'm here." He repeated, rocking her back and forth. Her breath hitched, then stopped. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was not alone in the room with her. Slowly, he turned, his eyes meeting So's tormented expression. He frowned down at his mother, her eyes open, staring into the void.

"Pyeha." Jung croaked out as he gently closed her eyes, laying her body on the bed. So moved closer to the bed without saying a word. He ran his hand over her still warm cheek. "She never let me touch her." So said distantly, shock and grief welling up in him.

"How could she throw me away for that reason?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, not looking at Jung. "I don't remember Yo being there that night. Mu was there with me. We had just come inside from stargazing. Ji Mong had told us that we had stars of kings." So laughed bitterly. "All because I was born under a star of a king, she thought father would stay if she threatened him by taking the life of one of his regents. Not her son, but a regent."

Both men jerked around as a startled gasp sounded from the doorway. "Pyeha." Huang Kyo bowed deeply before So. He stood up, moving away from the body of his mother and stopping before the bowed woman. "Please rise and attend to her majesty."

Jung rose to follow So out of the room. So halted in the courtyard, he held his hands in tight fists by his side and did not turn around. "Jung Wangju, I will give you three days to get arrangements in order for her funerary rites, then you will return to Songyak."

"Please stay." Jung barely got the words out around the lump in his throat. "You are my brother and her son."

"Would she really want me here, Jung-ah?" So grounded out as he spun around to face his younger brother. "I'm still the monster to her. Her child is dead to her and what is left is a monster."

Jung closed his eyes in pain and guilt, then he opened them to look straight into So's eyes. "I need you here. You are the last of my family, Pyeha. Please stay."

The sound of horses brought both their attention to the arrival of two palanquins at the open gate. So glared at the palace guards who halted before the entrance, then sighed as Soo was helped from the palanquin by a General Moon, her lilac skirt settling about her legs as she stood up, her worried gaze landing on him. He stared at her, mixed emotions filling him with exasperation, anger, love, and relief. Only Soo-ya would dare defy him, he patiently waited as Lady Moon gracefully filed out of the palanquin after his lady.

The general bowed deeply before So as Soo walked toward him, tenderly taking his hand in her own. The silence was heavy as she held his gaze. "She died, Soo-ya." Came Jung's strangled voice from behind So. Soo gasped, her eyes widened as So's hand clenched hers tighter, pulling her along after him. Sun Hee raced into Jung's embrace as tears rolled down his face.

"Why, Hae Soo?" Turning to face her, he growled once they were out of ear shot. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to defy my decree?"

"Queen Yoo is dead." Soo blinked back tears for him. "I'm sorry, Pyeha. I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms fiercely around her waist, holding onto her as if she could become a part of him. Never wanting to let her go as he buried his face into her silky hair. "You stubborn woman." He whispered softly, grateful to fate or whatever gods had allowed her to belong to him.


End file.
